Last Man Standing
by kpastor03
Summary: Austin Loves Ally. So does his best friend Dez. They both fight for her heart. Who will Ally choose? What happens when she get's hurt? Will dez realize something important he has to remember? Please read! My first fanfic. Hope you all like!
1. Chapter 1

Summary  
Austin is crushing on ally hard. And so is Dez. Both Austin and Dez get jealous and fight for her heart. Un-aware of the "fighting" Ally is confused why Austin and Dez are acting weird around her. Short summary. Please read my First Fanfic.

Disclaimer:I don't own Austin&Ally or the characters used in this story.

Austin's POV

I woke up from a dream that I was enjoying. It started off as me playing time square on new year's eve but, suddenly it changed to me laying in a meadow with Ally. In the meadow I had my arms around her and she was nuzzled into my chest. She looked up at me and I just got lost into her chocolate brown eyes. She smiled, and at the time it seemed like her smile lit up the world like the sun. We were about to kiss but then my phone went off.

I took a shower and got ready. My mind drifted off to Ally. Her smile, her laugh, her eyes that anybody can get lost in. I decided today I would tell dez about my true feelings for Ally. I just wonder what it would be like to call her MINE. Does she feel the same way? I really hope so. It would make me the happiest man who ever walked this earth. Before we met I already knew who she was. I would pass by Sonic Boom everyday just to see her beautiful face. I needed to do something for her to finally notice me. So I stole her song. I felt really bad because she was a kind-hearted person who doesn't deserve that.

I left to go to Dez's house and to be honest I was nervous. What would he say? Was he going to tell her? No he wouldn't do that, he's too good a friend. I approached his his bedroom door(he always leaves his spare house key in the plant outside) and he opened the door expecting my presence. I entered his room and suddenly he started talking about a girl he liked. He didn't say her name just yet.

Dez's POV

I opened my bedroom door expecting Austin like always. Today was the day I would tell him about my feelings for Ally. I started liking her when me and her danced to help her learn. When we touched I felt true sparks. "I like a girl" I started off. Austin looked zoned out. " She's pretty, smart, funny, a musical prodigy and has the perfect personality. She genuinely cares about people and does so much for other's.". "Who is this mystery girl?" Austin asked. I took a deep breath then Said "Allyson Marie Dawson".

Austin's POV

My heart shattered at the thought of MY Ally in the arm's of DEZ! "I forbid you For from liking her" I said simply. He looked at me confused. "I like no, I LOVE Ally and I'm not letting her go to you" and with that I stormed out of his house. I went to find Ally. I had to win her heart before Dez does.


	2. Chapter 2

Ally's POV

It was a normal day at sonic boom. Trish came in with her job of the day. The only customers in the store was 2 guys who were looking at acoustic guitatrs. I walked over to them. "Welcome to sonic boom, do you need any help?". They both turned around and their jaws dropped. I was flattered they thought I was cute but, seriously they are flies in Miami. "H-hi I'm Ethan." The boy on the left said. "Hi I'm Jake the oneon the right said. Ethan had brown hair and green eyes. He was cute and had a killer smile. Jake had blonde hair and blue eyes with a mixture of light grey. He was a little cuter than Ethan. I could tell he worked out because his six-pack was outlined through his water tight shirt.

I was about to say my name when Austin came running in and engulfed into a hug. "Hey Ally, who are they" he said while pulling away from the hug, jealousy in his tone. "Hey Austin. This is Jake and Ethan" I said gesturing towards them. Moments later Austin was shoving them both out of the door. I was a little mad because I was talking to 2 cute boys but, it's Austin so I can't stay mad. Moments later Dez came running in and also pulled me into a hug. 'Weird, Austin and Dez have been acting weird around me lately'. As we pulled away Austin shot him a glare.

Austin's POV

What is Dez doing here! "Hey Dez" Ally said a little confused. "Hey Ally, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me later at Mini's? 'That's it he's crossed the line!'. "Sure Dez we would love to go" I say. I shot him a smirk. Than Ally gave me thankful look. I just couldn't help my self. I got lost in her eyes. Her beautiful brown eyes. "My shift ends in an hour so we'll meet you there". She says looking away. "Okay fine, I have a surprise for you." He says running out of the store. I felt my blood boil as the thought of him and Ally dating popped into my head.

15 minutes later

"Hey Austin I can close up shop early, do you want to go to the beach?"(2:00). ' yes finally we can be alone'. "Sure". We stopped at both of our houses to get our stuff. After we got our stuff we started walking to the beach.

Thank you to smiles like crazy and Under Cover Rebel for being the first reveiwer and first follower

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin&Ally


	3. Chapter 3

This last disclaimer I do because I obviously don't own Austin and Ally. I'm making my chapters longer. This story is going to be 13-16 chapters. I also have 2 other stories in the drafting process. Thank you for the support! Disclaimer: I do not own austin and ally.

Austin's POV

As we were walking to the beach I noticed all the guys we walked by stopped and stared at her. Wow if I win her heart it's going t be hard to keep the guys away from her. I smiled at the thought of us dating.

Ally noticed my smile and gave me a confused smile. She looks so adorable like that. I blushed and looked away as she noticed me staring at her. 'Smooth austin. Real smooth' note the sarcasm.

Out of nowhere she grabbed my hand and intertwined my hand with hers. "All the guys are staring at me, go along with it." She said. 'Might as well live it while it is still here.' With that I wrapped my arm around her waist. Surprisingly she nuzzled into my chest.

I then remembered she was only doing this because the guys were staring at her. It didn't bother me that much but I was a little sad it wasn't real. Oh well.

The rest of the walk to the beach we were in a comfortable silence. As we hit the boardwalk along the beach we decided to play some games first and get some food. Being the gentlemen I am I bought her the food. "Austin you don't have to do that, you've done so much for me already." She says. "Ally I would be nowhere without you this is the least I could do."

She gave me a thankful hug. When we finished eating we went to the carnival games. " we should play that game." I say pointing to the milk can toss thing. I saw the cutest panda bear prize.

Ally's POV

We started walking towards the milk toss game and I noticed austin staring at the panda bear prize. "I didn't know you liked panda bears!" I say a little too cheerful. "It's just so cute and fluffy" he says pointing at the prize. He hands the carnie the money and gets the 3 balls.

The first attempt he misses the cans completely( 5 cans total). The second attempt he only hits the very top can. " heh a little rusty I guess." He says looking a little embarrassed. I sent him a smirk. "I've totally got this last one." He says cockily. He throws the ball and knocks down all the pins except one.

"Like I said before a little rusty". "I've got this" I say and hand the carnie the money. He shoots me a smirk. "Watch and learn" I say with a grin on my face. On the first try with my eyes closed I knocked down all the cans. "Wow" Austin says, wide eyed.

"Told you I've got this" I say trying to act cool. When the carnie handed me the panda, I immediately gave it to Austin. "Ally thank you so much" he says taking the panda and giving me a tight hug. As we pulled away he says "I can't believe you won me a panda! You're the best friend any one can have".

"Hey you want to head to the beach now?". "Sure lets go". He says. As we were walking to the beach we started talking about the new song I've been working on. "So the song I named say something(1), it's about shy people kind of like me finally finding the one person they can feel alive around". "Even the name and idea of the song sounds like a smash hit". He says.

"Now that I think about, your that person in my life". I say to Austin. "Really!, thank you Ally". He says pulling me in for a hug.

Austin's POV

When Ally told me I'm the person in her life that makes her feel alive I just couldn't help myself! I had to pull her in for a hug! In the middle of the hug I started to remember Dez's surprise he had planned.

When we finally got to the beach we still had 20 minutes until we needed to meet Dez at Mini's. when we got to the beach we put our stuff down. "Hey you want to go to the water?there would still be time to wash up and get ready before we have to meet Dez". I ask hopefully. "Sure, why not" I hear Ally say.

Since we put our bathing suits under our clothes, I took off my jeans and shirt. Ally took off her shorts and shirt and WOW! Does she look good! She is wearing a yellow bikini. Yellow; my favorite color. We both looked at each other and blushed. 'OMG she blushed , she thinks I'm cute!'. Ally got up and started walking towards the water.

Ally's POV

'Austin is so cute!, I may have small crush on him but I'm trying to get rid of it. I never knew he had a six pack! He's ripped!' I noticed him blush at me. 'Does he think I'm cute? Does he like me?' I decided to take a break from my thoughts and started walking towards the water. "Are you coming with?" I say beckoning him. He ran towards me.

I promised I would make the chapters longer. Thank you to my followers who are the reason I keep on updating. Looking to update by Saturday and Sunday after campers and complications.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Austin's POV

I ran towards her. She totally saw me blush at her. But hey my best friend is beautiful with a perfect body. All the guys stare at her why can't I? Anyways I still have Dez to worry about. I never wanted to admit it but he has a solid chance of winning Ally.

"Hey are you ok? You have been zoned out for about 3 minutes". That's when I finally came back to reality. I was thigh deep in water.

The water was freezing! Ally must have saw me shiver because she said "awww Austin's cold". I sent her a glare but when I saw how her eyes were glistening in the sun it turned into a goofy grin on my face.

She saw my goofy grin and laughed. Her laugh is just so contagious. I couldn't help but laugh. She kept on laughing so I decided to splash her."it's so on!" She says after the splash hits her.

We splashed around for awhile but we realized we had 10 minutes until we had to meet Dez at Mini's. hopefully his surprise doesn't put him ahead of me in the game.

Ally's POV

As e were walking out of the water I remembered Dez's surprise. I'm not going to deny it anymore I may have a little thing for Dez too. I mean he is so sweet and we have so many things in common except the love for music. That is why really don't like him that much.

I didn't want to be alone with home earlier because I want to let go of my SMALL crush on him. And it would be a little weird just me and him alone. I don't want to like him even if it is just a tad.

When we get to the shore I didn't even notice Austin grabbed my hand until 7 seconds later. I think he means it in a friendly way so I squeeze back in a friendly manner.

The rest of the walk towards our stuff we talked about the song still holding hands.

"When is your next performance?" I ask Austin as we approach our stuff. " ummm in 3 days".(Tuesday in July. So I don't have to write about school.) "Great enough time to finish and learn the song".

We dry up as much as we can and put on our clothes. When we finished we started walking to our houses. It turns out he only lived 5 houses away from me. We walked in a comfortable silence.

We get to our houses I noticed Austin followed me to my house. "Um Austin whatcha doin?" Trying to be cute while asking him. "Oh yeah sorry" he says backing away. "It's ok, meet me here when your done".

Austin's POV

Did I just try and follow her into her house? I'm making it way to obvious that I'm in love with her. But I can't help myself. I feel the need to protect her all the time. I take a shower and get ready.

When I finally walk downstairs after putting on cologne Ally was already waiting outside.

Ally's POV

Did Austin try and follow me into my house? Whatever no Biggie I guess. After taking a shower I get ready. I put on some perfume and grab my stuff and head downstairs.

Since Austin wasn't ready yet I decided to wait outside. When he finally came down stairs I notice were...wearing the same thing? He didn't notice until we were in front of each other. I was wearing black denim jeans with a light blue shirt And a jean jacket. I was wearing light blue converses to tie it together. He was wearing the same thing except with a leather jacket.

"I like your outfit". He laughs on with that we started walking towards the mall. On the way there we were talking about Dez's surprise. He seemed jealous when we were talking. I wonder if he's ok. 'Are him and Dez fighting over something?'.

When we get to the mall nobody is there. Only the workers of the stands and stores. We get to mini's to see Dez sitting at a fancy table with candles and roses.

Dez's POV

'What!, they're wearing the same thing?'. "Hey guys, uh nice outfits". They both start laughing. When they stopped laughing, Austin and I both run over to Ally's chair and try to pull it out for her."Austin stop I'm pulling out her chair!"

"Dez you stop I'm pulling out her chair" I hear Austin say.

Ally's POV

'What are they doing? Well let's find out'. "What are you guys doing?". They both quickly fix their posture and sit down glaring at each other. I sit down and we order our mini meals. Austin and Dez did not speak directly to each other until our meals came.

"So Dez was this the big surprise?" Austin asks with a bit of a worried tone. "Nope" Dez says calmly.

Austin's POV

'What is he planning? Does Ally like him? I have to stop his surprise'. After we finish our food Dez starts getting ready for his surprise. "So Dez when is the surprise happening?". "Right now" he replies.

**Sorry I was busy with school work so I couldn't update when I wanted to. I also forgot last chapter to include the (1) information. The song I'm going to use in the 6th chapter Austin mahone say something. I love the song so check it out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you guys for the support. Campers and complications was awesome! Can't wait until chapters and choices**

Austin's POV

'What, it can't happen now he can't win!'. Seconds later fireworks shot up lighting up the sky. Ally looked amazed as the fireworks spelled out "Ally"" in bright red letters.

"Thank you Dez, this is so sweet and awesome!" She said giving him a huge hug. Dez sent me a smirk and a wink behind Ally's back. 'I can't wait until me and him are alone so I can bust his a-'.

I was interrupted by Ally saying my name over and over again with a worried look on her face. "Oh sorry I was just staring at the amazing sight of the fireworks". I said a little too nervously. I looked up and the fireworks had died down.

Ally's POV

Wow I still can't believe Dez made the fireworks spell "Ally". He is just so sweet. "So anyways Ally do you want to walk in the park?" Dez asks with hope in his eyes. "Ummm sure Dez".

"Yea you guys go do that I have a little bit of planning to do" Austin says with an evil smirk sent towards Dez. Austin ran home I'm guessing and me and Dez just stood there confused. "Whatever lets go" Dez says.

As we were walking to the park(6:00) the sun was setting slowly. I noticed Dez grabbed my hand. I don't really mind because I do have a small crush on him. We finally get to the trail in the park.

I started thinking. 'What if me and Dez started dating? Would we work out?' I turned to look at Dez and he smiled. His smile is just so captivating. His electric blue eyes. He's pretty cute too.

I mean he is weird at times but, he can be really cool to hang out with. "Hey we never hang out like this". I say. "Yea lets get to know each other better while we have the time." He says. "Yea so do you have any other hobbies besides film making". I ask.

"I wouldn't consider it a hobby but I actually play piano". He says. "Really! That's great, how come you never told me!". I say. " I was a little embarrassed because of how you would react".

"Dez you know I would never laugh or make fun of you, maybe we can play together some time". "That would be awesome but, I am a little rusty so I might screw up". We both let out a chuckle. He brings me under a willow tree. He then picks me up and spins me around.

I laugh and he puts me down. "How do you know about this place Dez ?" I say while sitting down. "I come here when I'm sad or just want to sit in peace". He says sitting down next to me. "It has the perfect view of the sunset and the soft rustle of the leaves is relaxing". I say softly.

Dez's POV

I turn to look at Ally and she is just so beautiful and peaceful. 'She's not like other girls, she's down to earth and has raw beauty not covered with make-up and plastic surgery'. "Hey Dez are you ok, you've been staring at me for about 2 minutes". She says. "I'm fine just uh thinking" I look away because I knew I was blushing.

"Ok hey Dez do you want to leave the sun already set and I left some stuff in the practice room" she says. "Yea sure lets go". The walk to sonic boom we were talking about random topics.

When we get to sonic boom she unlocks the doors and we walk in. "Dez I'll be right back". "Ok I'll be here". I sit down at the piano and start touching the keys. I try playing the tune to pay phone but I'm messing up.

Ally came downstairs and she sat next to me on the piano bench. We then start playing together.

( no singing but the words will represent the beat and rhythm of the song)

_'I'm at a pay phone trying to call home, all of my change I spent on you'_

_'Where have the times gone baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?'_

_'Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember the people we used to be'_

_'It's even harder to picture, that you're not here next to me'_

_'You say it's too late to make it, but is it too late to try?'_

_'And in our time that you wasted, all of our bridges burned down'_

_'I've wasted my nights, you turned out the lights, now I'm paralyzed'_

_'Still stuck in that time when we called it love, but even the sun sets in paradise'_

_'I'm at a pay phone trying to call home, all of my change I spent on you'_

_'Where have the times gone baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?'_

_'If happy ever did exist, then I would still be holding you like this'_

_'All those fairy tales are full of s***, one more f****** love I'll be sick'_

_'Oh, you turn your back on tomorrow, 'cuz you forget yesterday'_

_'I gave you my love to borrow and you just gave it away'_

_'You can't expect me to be fine, I don't expect you to care'_

_'I know I said it before but, all of our bridges burned down'_

_'I've wasted my nights, you turned out the lights, now I'm paralyzed'_

_'Still stuck in that time when we called it love but even the sun sets in paradise'_

_'Now I'm at a pay phone trying to call home, all of my change I spent on you'_

_'Where have the times gone baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?'_

_'If happy ever after did exist, then I would still be holding you like this'_

_'All those fairy tales are full of s***, one more f****** love song I'll be sick'_

_'Now I'm at a pay phone'_

Just then our hands touched on the piano. We both looked up at each other eyes locked, her chocolate brown eyes are so hard not to get lost in. She looked away quickly and got up. "Thank you Dez for the wonderful evening and you were great on the piano, got to go bye" she said quickly and nervously. She ran out the store and in the direction of her house.

I got up locked up the store for her and walked home.


	6. Chapter 6

Austin's POV

"Hey Trish can you move my performance to tomorrow?"."I'll call you back if I can, wait why do you want to move it to tomorrow?" She ask. "Uh-uh no reason, can you please do it?". I say way too obvious that I was lying. "Sure, bye". She says

'Wow she believed me. Now to call Ally'. I grab my phone and hit speed dial #1. She finally picks up after it rings 2 times which isn't like her.

(Ally-italics, Austin-bold)

"Hey what's up Austin"

" my performance might be re-scheduled for tomorrow, do you want to finish the song?"

"Yea I'll be there in 20 seconds"

"Ok bye" and I hang up.

"Ding-dong". I run downstairs and open the door almost immediately. "Hey Austin that was quick" she says. "Yea I was expecting you here, so come on let's go work on the song" I said a little to eager to get started.

We get upstairs and she sets her purse down. She grabs her song book and opens to the page where she started the song. "Ok so we have the chorus but not the any of the verses" she says.

"Ok well lets go to the music room and work on it". "Yea lets go" she says. The music room is in the basement and my room is on the 3rd floor. So I decide to find out what happened on their walk.

"So what happened on your walk with Dez?". "We watched the sunset at a willow tree and then we came back to sonic boom and we played piano together". She says calmly like nothing happened. At the end of her sentence we got to the first floor.

"Great great, did anything new happen like kissing or dating?" I kind of slured that last part about the kissing and dating. "No nothing new happened" she said kind of confused. "Austin are you ok?". "Yea why wouldn't I be". I hope she doesn't catch my lie.

"Ok then". She says as we get to the music room.

Ally's POV

'I wonder if he's ok, he interrogated me on my walk with Dez. Did Dez tell him what almost happened when we were playing the piano? Is that what he wanted me to tell him? Should I tell him? Lets just work on the song and I'll figure it out later.'

I sit down on the piano bench and Austin sits down close to me. I mean I don't mind but his time he's closer than normal. I mean I have a crush on both Austin and Dez but it's not like I'll be dating either one of them so it doesn't matter.

"So I'll play the song on the piano and you sing what we have so far". He gives me a nod and I start the song.

'Say something if your feeling the vibe, say something baby don't be so shy'

'Say something 'cuz you're all in my head like, oh oh oh oh yeah yeah'

'Say something, cuz you're driving me crazy, say something cuz you're driving me wild'

'Say something, the way you're workin it baby it's oh,oh,oh,oh yeah yeah'

He finishes singing and I clap. "That was great, for the second verse I was thinking. when we talk girl fireworks something like the 4th of July, oh oh." " yea and we could add, you're super hot fire hot, something like the sun in the sky, oh oh". He says so happy he came up with lyrics.

"Yea Austin that would be great! Good job coming up with lyrics, they were great". "Thanks that means a lot from a great song writer like you" he says while giving me a hug.

(2 hours later)

Austin's POV

"Yes we finished!" I jumped up and hugged her. It was a tight hug because I savor any moments like this with her. We pull away and I look at my watch. 'Yes it's 2:00 in the morning. She has to sleep over because her dad left for a convention at 10 and she left her keys. And since her dad isn't coming back until Friday she has to stay for 3 days! YES'

"Well I better get home. Oh wait I left my keys and my dad left for the convention. " she says and she sighs. "It's ok you can stay here until Friday I'm sure my parents won't mind they love you!" 'And so do I'. "Really! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you and one more thank you" she says while hugging me.

"It's no problem really. I have some clothes for you to sleep in and clothes you left here that we washed from the other times you stayed here." "Wow you guys are great hosts for your guests!". She says while letting out a small chuckle. "Yea I guess. You can take a shower first I need to get everything ready." "Ok. And again thank you" she says while giving me a tight hug.

We walk up the stairs and her hand grazes mine accidentally. I felt a sudden rush of electricity that put a goofy smile on my face. When we get to my room I hand here one of my shirts and sweats. She leaves to go and take a shower and I start to get everything ready.

I cleaned up a bit and set up my bed. I still had about 5 minutes so I decide to play my guitar.

I start strumming to the beat of "heart beat" and that some how lead to "better together". I wanted heart beat to be about her but I used Cassidy to see if I can get Ally jealous but it didn't work.

I hear her turn off the water so I start getting ready for a shower. She comes in the room about 2 minutes later in my shirt and sweats. 'Wow she is still beautiful even with baggy sweats and a loose shirt'. "Thanks Austin". She says while setting her stuff next to her bag.

"No problem. I'll be back in like 15minutes. Ok?". "Yea ok I'll be here" she says.

Ally's POV

Wow now I'm super bored. I look outside I see a tree branch just outside of Austin's window. I open his window and jump on the tree branch. "Wow it has the perfect view of the moon and then stars"

I sat there for a while just thinking. 'What would've happened if I had kissed Dez? Does he like me back? Does Austin like me? I know I like them both but I should try and forget about my feelings'.

I hear Austin come in he looks shocked at first but then he see's my stuff is still here so he knows I didn't leave. I jump back in through the window and I scare the living daylights out of him! I let out a chuckle. " I didn't mean to scare you I was just sitting in the tree looking at the stars". "Oh ok no problem ready to got to bed?" He says. ' he just looks so cute when he is tired! I mean who wouldn't be it is 2:00 in the morning.' "Yea. Did Trish ever call you about the performance?".

"Yea she texted me before. Sorry I didn't tell you earlier I just kind of forgot". "Oh ok". I say like it was nothing.

Austin's POV

'Wow she is just so captivating! Her eyes make me melt. I still have Dez to worry about but she will never agree to stay at his house.' I put down my stuff and I hop into my bed. Ally laughs and she lays down next to me. I reach up and turn off the lights. This is going to be the best night ever!

* * *

**Next chapter up soon! I forgot to add the song I used in chapter 5 is pay phone by maroon 5. I do not own pay phone or say something by Austin Mahone.**

**see you guys later!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Long time no see huh? I'm sorry about the long wait I have science fair coming up and I'm also studying for my acuity testing. Now enough of my life and back to the show!**

Austin's POV

I turn off the lights and lay down. Ally's body is facing the wall. She started shivering so I not passing up the opportunity to hold her, I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her closer to me.

'Please, don't smack me, Please don't smack me' I thought with the most hope that she does not smack me. I felt her body tense up and a sad look crept up on my face. When I felt her relax into my chest I couldn't be any happier.

"Thank you Austin". She says in a tired but still happy tone. "I's ok Ally. You know I would do anything for you." I say in a happy tone because she relaxed into me. She rolled over so she is facing me and she kisses me on the cheek. Then she nuzzles her head into my chest.

All I could feel was the fireworks and electricity that were bursting on the specific place on my cheek. I knew my heart rate increased by so much I thought it would explode. 'Yes! These 3 nights are going to be amazing! Now to make some sort of progress in our status before the 3 days are would be great!' I thought.

We stayed like this for about 5 minutes, and then she called my name. "Austin" she says while picking up her head so she could speak. on her eyes set on mine i was instantly tranced by her beautiful big brown doe eyes."Yea Ally" I say hoping she is going to say something along the lines of " I love you" or " will you marry me and we could live together far away from Dez because he is a loser and I would never even think about dating him."

"Thank you for being my best friend. I love you. Well as a best friend." She says. My heart sank a little but, she did say she loved me and I don't care if she meant it in a friend way. "I love you too Ally" I say but I didn't mean it in the friend way. I kiss her forehead and she wraps her arms around my higher abdomen. Moments later she falls asleep.

I let out a small smile and let her steady breathing lull me to sleep.

* * *

Ally's POV

I wake up in Austin's arms tight around me. 'Wow. That was the best sleep I've had in ages' I thought while I tried to sit up. I felt a pair of strong arms pull be back before I could get up. "Don't go, please". Austin says. I turn so I'm facing him and I notice he was still in his sleep.  
I grab dougie the dolphin and I slip out of his grip putting dougie in my spot.

I get up and, I've decided to make breakfast for Austin and I. Since his parents already left for work we could hang out. Before I reach the door and the stairs outside of his room I hear him say something. "No Ally don't leave, I love you!". He says hugging dougie the dolphin even tighter, still in his sleep.

My mouth dropped. "What. !". I said in a whisper volume. 'Did he just say he loves me!? Does he mean it in a friend way? Should I wake him up and ask him? No I'll make breakfast and ask him when he is finished eating.'

I run down the stairs to the second floor where the kitchen is. I take out the pancake batter, bacon and eggs, fresh fruit and oranges and milk. I make the pancake mix and pour it onto the frying pan. Then I decide to make the fruit salad and the home made orange juice. I rinse the fruit including the oranges. The whole time thinking about what Austin said.

I cut and start mixing the fruit together. Then I squeeze the juice from the oranges into 2 cups and add sugar. I take the pancakes and put them on Austin's plate. I made him 3 because I know he loves pancakes. I'm not so hungry so I'm just going to have some eggs and a bowl of fruit salad. I finish the breakfast and set up all the food.'How am I going to ask Austin? Do I just come right out and say it? I'll just wing it and see what happens'

Austin's POV  
in his dream before he says I love you

(Walking to Sonic Boom)  
As I approach sonic boom I see signs that say "relocating" and "foreclosing". I step inside and see Ally and Mr. Dawson packing up the instruments. The store is completely empty including the practice room. The only thing left is the grand piano on the side.

"Ally, what's happening?". I say worried."Sonic Boom is being moved to New York." She says in a sad voice, the complete opposite of how her voice usually sounds." Oh, so are you and Mr. Dawson staying in Miami?" I say hoping she isn't leaving me.

"I'm sorry Austin but no, we are going to New York to manage the store." She says loading a box with harmonicas, not looking me in the eyes. I walk up to her and give her a tight hug making sure she doesn't leave my side, or in this case Florida. "I'm sorry Austin but our flight leaves in 1 hour. We can still be partners and best friends." She says returning the hug.

"Can I, come to the Airport with you so I can say goodbye?" I say. "Of course Austin, I'm going to miss you." She says sobbing. "Please don't say that, we will see each other again. I will visit every chance I get. Ok" I say starting to sob as well.

(55minutes later. At the Airport)

"Flight 34 to New York, is now boarding" we hear over the intercom. "Bye,Austin" she says as she leaves my tight grip on her. "Don't Go, Please." And I pull her back into my arms. "It's not like you actually ever cared about me, I'm sorry but I I have to go." She says as she snaked out of my grip on her and started to board the plane. "No Ally don't leave, I love you!" I scream in the middle of my crying.

I grabbed her arm. She spun around, and just like that, I kissed her. I poured all my feelings into the kiss. She was shocked at first but then finally kissed me back. It made me so happy and I'm not going to pass up the opportunity to finally be with The love of my life.

We pulled away and we just smiled."Ally" I say softly. "Yea Austin" she replies in the same soft voice. "I love you, and I'm willing to go to New York and be with you." She smiles and kisses me again. I smiled in the kiss. The kiss was her way of saying "I love you, and you can come stay with us." We pulled away an boarded the plane. Together.

(Reality)

I shoot up from my sleep expecting Ally in my arms. I look down and instead see Dougie the dolphin.'Where is Ally!? Ooo I smell Pancakes!' I jump out of bed and run downstairs. I see Ally in the kitchen setting up food."Morning Austin" she says in her usual happy voice.

"Morning Beautiful" I say wrapping her in a hug. "Aww thank you" she says returning the hug. "I made breakfast, well if you are hungry". She says gesturing towards the 2 plates set up with the food. "Thank you Ally, the food looks great" I say walking to the table pulling out her chair. "Thank you, kind gentlemen" she says in a very bad English Accent. I laugh at how cute it sounded coming from her.

I sit down and take a bite out of the food. 'Wow this has to be the Pancakes I have ever tasted! I love her a little more now, well if that is even possible! She's the total Package! She's funny, Smart, stunningly Beautiful it's almost unreal, she's the best cook I have ever known, always smells really good and her hand fits perfectly into mine and she is also the perfect hugging size like a puzzle piece fitting into another'.

"Hey Austin can I ask you something?" She says snapping me out of my trance. "Sure Ally anything". I say as I finish my food. "When you were sleeping you said...

**Cliff hanger! I know I'm a mean person. Like I said before I am really sorry about the late update. I've been backed up with my school work and then my rugby games and stuff. Till next time! See you later  
-Kpastor03**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hey guys!. Thank you for the Continued support especially queenc1 who comments every chapter. Now Back to the show!

(Continued)

Ally's POV

"...That you loved me, and I just wanted to know, what did you mean?" I said confused of course. When he heard the part where he said he loved me he dropped his fork and knocked his cup off of the table."hey Austin are you O.K?" I say as he scrambles to pick up his fork and cup that was now on the floor."Yea about what I said in my sleep I-I-I meant in the friend way" He said rubbing the back so his neck. 'Hmm he usually rubs the back of his neck when he is nervous. Which he almost never is.'

"Oh, O.K I just wanted to clear things up, So what do you want to do until your performance?" I say, clearly with a glint of hurt in my voice. "I was thinking we could just walk around the mall" he said a little relieved that we dropped the topic.

"Sure lets just get ready and head out" I say while putting the plates and utensils in the dishwasher. After everything is washed and put away, Austin takes a shower first. I go to his music room and sit at the piano.

'I guess Austin doesn't like me. Well it's not like he would go out with me any way. Every time I walk by guys stop and stare at me like I'm a FREAK. I'm just a plain Jane. Nothing that would interest guys. Why would I even put a little hope that he would like me. I'm such an IDIOT.'

I stand up and run back upstairs to his room. I opened his room door quietly. He was dressed in a purple shirt, black leather jacket, black jeans with a chain and red sneakers. He had his wallet out. Inside his wallet there was a thumbnail picture of me in it!? I stayed there and listen to what he said. "Why did I lie to you?, why didn't I just tell you right then and there? God I'm such an IDIOT!". He say throwing his wallet on the bed with force and then running his hands through his hair.

'What did he need to tell me!?. What did he lie about!? I'm so confused! Whatever I'll just drop it because I don't like drama and I don't want to be in the middle of it' I wait a few seconds before I walk in, to make him think I didn't hear his "conversation". "Hey Austin, just hear to grab my clothes and stuff" I say calmly with a small smile on my face. "Yea I'll be here if you need me" he says like his conversation never happened.

"I know" I say. "You are always here for me, and I could never repay you for that" I say while standing up for a hug. He gladly accepted it and hugged me back. We pulled away and I took my stuff to the bathroom. I took a 15 minute shower and then got ready. I'm wearing a red sundress with white shorts just above my knees and yellow flats.

I curled my hair to my "perfection" and then organized my stuff and went back to Austin's room.

Austin's POV

'I didn't know I speak in my sleep!? I'm lucky nothing else slipped out and that it was out of context. If this continues these 3 days are going to be hard. Wait, don't I want to tell her that I love her? Why is it going to be hard? Oh yea forgot DEZ'. Ally walked into the room and broke my train of thought.

I looked up to see the most beautiful woman in the world. Her flowed down her shoulders perfectly. The red sundress made her sparkling brown eyes really POP. and she smelled really good! She is just beautiful. She looksAngelic everyday without even trying. That is so unfair! Most people have to try to look half as Beautiful as she does in sweats, a a baggy worn down football jersey and bed head! "Austin!" She yelled snapping me out of my trance. "What, I didn't do anything!" I say confused and saying that defensively.

She laughed her always adorable laugh. I smile and laugh with her. Moments like this with Ally I would never give up for the world with pancakes on top. After the laughing died down I started to speak. " so are you ready to go?". "Yea, lets go". Me and her try and squeeze down the stairs at the same time and we ended up getting stuck.

"How are we going to get out of here? What if we stay like this forever? I will never eat another pancake again!" I say obviously freaking out. Ally on the other hand just laughs at the situation that we are in now. "Come on Austin lighten up, this is funny!" She says In between laughs." You're right this is funny!" I say and start to laugh. She manages to squeeze out her Arms and then she pushes her self out. Me being finally free rush down the stairs into the wide range of the living room area.

We get down to the porch and she automatically attracted the attention of a group of guy friends walking down the side walk. I scoffed.'why does everybody stare at her like that it's rude!' We walk down into the side walk. And the group of guys follow us. We got halfway to the mall when one of the 5 guys in the group finally spoke up. He ran up and then stopped right in front of us. " Hi I'm Dylan and these are my friends". He says gesturing towards the group.

"Oh hey you guys are Jake and Ethan. I remember you guys." Ally's says looking at both Jake and Ethan. I on the other hand was standing there with my hands in a fist and clenching my teeth." Yea and here is Dallas and Elliot" he says pointing to the other boys.' How come ever boy she meets is cute! So unfair!'

"So what did you guys need?" She asked trying to be kind like she always is. "We were wondering if we could all hangout sometime? Like wondering around the Mall together? Including blondie". Dylan says shooting me a smirk when he called him blondie. "No! Are you crazy!? Why would she want to hang out with you guys!?" I say defensively pushing Ally behind me, making sure these guys won't touch MY Ally.

"Hey unless she has a boyfriend, I don't see what is wrong with just hanging out with 6 guys?" He says the smirk on his face still there. "She does have a boyfriend" I say, still making sure she stays single until I have the nerve to ask her out and then she hopefully says yes, forgetting about Dez.

Ally just stands behind me completely confused. I bet she's thinking like 'what is he doing?since when did I have a boyfriend?'. I could see it on her face she definitely confused. "Austin what are you talking about?" She says. Before the guys heard her I spoke really loud to block what she said.

"Who is her boyfriend? I haven't seen him around?" Elliot spoke up. "Yea"the rest of the guys said at the same time. "I'm her boyfriend!" I say walking her next to me, while a grab her hand. "Sure, you wish that was true" Jake said. He was right. I do wish she was my girlfriend. I look at Ally. She looks even more confused than she was before. She looks up at me. Even in the situation that we are in right now her eyes still have an effect on me.

"Alright, Enough!" I practically scream for all of the neighborhood to hear. I turn so I'm facing her. I grab her waist and I slam her lips against mine. I have been dreaming about this day since I saw her at the counter of sonic boom, months before we met. I wish it wasn't forced though. The guys left and walked around us when they saw me grab her waist. Of course she was shocked at first, but then she relaxed into it. She started to kiss me back.

'She kissed me back! Yes!Yes!Yes! Finally! I could die right now and I would die the happiest man in the world!'. Then the need for oxygen became necessary. Stupid air, just has to ruin moments like this. I should write a letter to To God and ask him to fix that for me.

She pulled away, I pull away absolutely Breathless. She just becomes more perfect everyday! She was a great kisser too! 'This is so unfair! I think the world Created the perfectness that is Ally just to tease everyone!' "Uh-Uh sorry about that, it's just those guys were so Annoying and I knew they wouldn't believe me if I couldn't prove it an..." She cuts me off with a small kiss on the lips.

She pulls away."Thank you Austin, that was really nice and sweet of you. Now are you ready to go?" She she doesn't know how much the kiss meant to me. For her to kiss me WILLINGLY."Yea lets go!". Nothing could possibly kill my Happy mood and the wide goofy grin on my face.

"Hey guys!". I look to see who it is and I think I just found the one thing that could kill my mood.

**that's all folks. Thanks for coming out! But seriouslthyou thank you. It warmheart heart when I know I made some one smile! I know cheesy right? But what can I say? I'm just cheesy and cliche like that. See you soon!**

**-Kpastor03**


	9. Ruined my mood

Chapter 9

Austin's POV

'Why does HE have to appear when I'm hanging out with Ally! Especially after we just kissed! TWICE! I swear I'm going to kill this guy when I get the chance!'. "Hey Dez " ally

says turning to face me. "Hey guys, I was just walking towards Your house to see if you wanted to hang out" he says referring to ally. "Umm sure I'm already hanging with Austin until his concert but I guess you can hang with us" she says.

"I mean if Austin's ok with that, I wouldn't want to ruin the time before your concert because that's supposed to be a happy and stress-less time. So are you alright with him coming with us?" Se asked politely. Of course I wanted to say no and ride off with Ally into the sunset... But that is a different story. She wouldn't be disappointed because that he couldn't come. "Um sure, but Dez please don't do anything that gets on my nerves. And you know what I mean when I say that." I say glaring at him.

"Ok" he says with evil smirk on his face. He's planning something and I know it has something to do with our "Competition" I guess if that's what you want to call it. "Great!" Ally said. We start walking. Me and the right side closest to the houses, Dez on the far left closest to the street and Ally in between us. Occasionally my hand would brush hers and. Would blush. We didn't really talk much. Just small talk every once in a while.

We finally get to the mall and we decide to go to mini's first."Man, I'm starving" Dez says. "Well I mean the portions are really tiny so I don't think this will help much" Ally says lifting her tray slightly." So where do you want to go after this?" I ask. "Umm do you guys want to go to the mall pond?" Dez asks. This is part of his plan to do something with ally."I don't I'm not feeling the pond too much right now, How about Phil's fun town?" I ask.

"Yea lets go to Phil's fun town! There is this new ride called the death spiral and it looks Awesome!" Ally says. Wow I was not expecting her to say that.'i want to go on that ride too! Could she be any more flawless?'. "Whoa, does little miss Ally Dawson want to go on a roller coaster? I thought I would never live to see the day" I say. She laughs and says " hey I like roller coasters, just thought it would be weird if a girl like me genuinely enjoyed them."

"Alright I'll go but I'm definitely not going on the death spiral, it looks way to scary" Dez says, making a scared face. "Cool, Ally can I ride with you?" I ask. "That would be awesome!" Ally says putting her hand up for a high five. I gladly accept and give her a high five." So lets finish up and we'll head out" I say. We finish our food in like 30 seconds and we leave the mall.

We are in the same walking set up, me on the right, Dez on the left and ally in the middle. Ally's hand brushes mine again, and instead of blushing I took a chance and intertwined our fingers. Ally looked up and smiled. But this time it was different. It wasn't a fake smile it was genuine. She is just so beautiful. Her eyes light up when she smiles. The sun reflecting off her eyes. The little sparkle that she gets just, fascinates me. I never noticed the little traces of a light hazel. She looks down still with smile on and that makes me happy.

Dez notices this and he acts like he "tripped" and he fell flat on his face. "Oh my Pickles! Dez are you ok?" She says letting go of my hand. I looked at my hand and the tingly sensation that was there was now gone. My hand just felt cold and empty. I also never noticed how perfectly her hand fit into mine. Like it was made for me. I believe it is so I'm not letting go of her.

"Yea I'm fine, just whoa that rock came out of no where!" Dez says getting up." Yea I guess as long as your okay" I say smirking, almost laughing at how stupid his distraction was.

"Maybe Ally should take your spot and you could take mine, just so I can keep an eye on you" I say smirking at Dez."Yea lets do that, so at least you won't fall" ally says to Dez.

Dez hesitantly switches the order and I couldn't be happier. The order was now ally on the far left closest to the street, me in the middle and then Dez on the far right closest to the houses. I grab ally's hand again. She looked up at me confused. I leaned down "we were interrupted before." I say the sudden boost of confidence coming out of no where. She smiled and intertwined our fingers.

We walked the rest of the way to Phil's fun town in a comfortable silence. We reach Phil's fun town and we all paid our admission fees. Ally pulls out her money to but Dez pushes her hand away. "No ally a woman should never pay, here I'll pay." Dez says as he pulls out his money. "No Dez, I really appreciate the kindness but its not a big deal to pay 10 dollars" she says pushing Dez's hand away.

Ally's POV

I appreciate Dez' kindness but seriously I don't see a huge deal in paying 10 bucks. "Ally let me pay, like I said a woman should never pay." Dez says pushing my hand away. "Alright, how about we split it half and half, because I know you're not going to give up Until you pay for something." I say pushing his hand away lightly .

"Fine, but next time you're not getting away so easy" he says smirking at me lightly. We all finally get inside Phil's fun town. "Is that Trish?" I say motioning my head in her direction." Yea I think it is" Austin says. "Hey guys! " Trish says while walking over to us. "I just got hired here! I'm going to get fired in like 10 minutes so we can spend the rest of the time before Austin's concert here together." Trish says waiting for our reaction.

I was happy we could all spend this time together. Although I kind of wanted it to be me and Austin. I like Dez to but, I guess I spend more time with Austin that I'm just... I don't know its. Complicated. But I did find out Trish has a crush on Dez. I'm not mad. I've never seen me and Dez as a couple in the future. Sure I like him and all but he is kind of like my new crush. Just a simple crush. Trish and Dez would make a really cute couple.

"Yea that would be great". "Cool so meet us at the death spiral in...15 minutes?" Austin asks. " Yea I'll be there!" And with that Trish walks off to go get fired. " alright off to the Death Spiral!". Austin gives me a high-five and we cheer. Dez just kind of stands there with fake enthusiasm. We start walking towards the line for the ride when we see the 5 guys again. " Hey Ally" they say in unison. " Hey Jake, Ethan, Elliot, Dallas and Dylan. How are you guys even though we spoke to you about an hour ago?" I ask. The group chuckle.

"We're fine. How are you? Still dating him?" Elliot says asking about Austin. Dez' eyes pop out of his sockets and he instantly glares at Austin. Austin sends a smirk at Dez. "Yes we are still dating and we are fine. So what are you doing here?" I ask. "Oh well we just kind of got bored. Our parents are making us take our little sisters to watch some concert with a stuck-up impersonation of Justin Beiber. What was his name...Oh yea Austin Moon." He says with an eye roll. "I'm Austin Moon" Austin says tensing up.

"Oh, that just made my day worse. Is that why you are going out with this loser? Because he's famous?" Dallas asks. "No, I knew him before he was famous. He is a sweet and caring. Any girl would lucky enough to have him. I don't deserve him and neither does he deserve this treatment." I say.

Austin's POV

'I think Ally likes me! Now just to confirm that, wait but Dez is still here! Ugh my love life is so complicated'. "Yea whatever, Call us when you're single" Jake says walking away with the rest of his group. "The nerve of some people" Ally says now facing me and Dez.

3rd person POV

Austin reaches out and Pulls Ally in for a hug. Austin tightens his grip on Ally, then Ally wraps her arms around his neck. They both look up and their eyes lock. They both lean in and they are only centimeters away. They're about to kiss until...

Dez's POV

I grab my bull horn from my bag and let it rip. "(Bull horn sound)!". Austin and Ally jump apart and Austin instantly glares at me. If looks could kill I would be dead right now. "Sorry, I pushed it by accident" I say obviously lying. "Hey guys! What did I miss?" Trish says coming towards us. " umm nothing we were just about to get on the ride" ally says. Ally and Austin and Trish board the ride. 'I would go on the ride but it goes so fast and the loops are way to big. But I'll go on if it means getting closer to Ally.'

Before Austin could sit down next to ally, I pull him back and jump in the seat. I buckle up and Austin shoots me another glare. "Dez what are you doing? I thought you were to scared to go on the ride?" Austin says giving up the fight and sitting behind Ally instead. "Oh well I felt left out so i'll go on, but I'm scared" I say acting all scared. "Ally will you hold my hand" I say putting a puppy dog face on. "Awww of course Dez, if it makes you feel better" she says and she grabs my hand.

The buckle on the seats lock and the ride takes off. It goes on the first loop and I almost throw up. The ride gets even faster than comes the spiral. It picks up speed and we enter the spiral. "Wooooo! This is awesome!" Ally and Austin say in unison. "Yea this is awesome! We should do this more often!" Trish says, she can hardly speak because of the force against her face. I on the other hand hold onto Ally's hand tighter and I almost throw up again when the spiral goes around even faster. When the spiral ends it is one more loop and then the ride is over.

We get off the ride and I never let go of Ally's hand. We forced to let go when Austin ran through and hugged Ally. "Ally, that was Awesome!". They pulled away and gave each other a high five.

Ally's POV

'The ride was Awesome! Although Dez was holding my hand EXTREMELY tight. My face still kind of hurts from all the force from the spirals.' I check my wrist watch and realize we have about 20 minutes until Austin's concert. "Guys we have about 10 minutes to freshen up before Austin's concert! Lets go" I say grabbing Dez's hand and leading everyone through the crowd.

* * *

Austin and I drop off Dez and Trish and we head to Austin's house. We enter his house and we got to his room to get our stuff to get ready.

Austin's POV

'Ok just tell Ally how you feel it's not hard. Just come out and say " Ally, I love you will you go out with me?" Actually now that I think about it it sounds a lot harder than it seems. Alright man it's now or never.' She comes back to my room after showering and dressing and sets her other clothes by her bag. "Hey Ally can I talk to you?". "Yea Austin of course". She says now turning to face me.

"Look Ally, I've...". "Beep Beep". My phone goes off signaling me that I have 5 minutes to get to the stage. "We have to go can you tell me on the way there?" Ally asks grabbing her phone.' Should I tell her on the way there? No that would make me stressed during the performance. Oooooh! I could use the song for Cassidy to show how I feel. Wait the song was for Ally in a way. Yea this could work I could come down from the stage and serenade her in front of everybody.'

"I'll tell you during the performance". "Ok. Wait! How are you going to tell me during the performance?" She asks. "Don't worry. Now lets go we're going to be late." I grab her hand and rush her out the house. We run to the stage.(the stage is at the beach, like the Miami Beach bash in Songwriting&Starfish.)

We get there just in time. I bring Ally with me Backstage. "Good luck Austin, but it's not like you'll need it" she says giving me a hug before I go perform. "Thank you Ally" I say returning the hug. We pull away and she leaves the backstage area to go to the front to watch the performance.'Alright now it really is now or never.' I runout on to the stage.

"Hey guys I'm Austin Moon". The whole crowd cheers. I scan the crowd when I see Trish, Dez and Ally in the center of the crowd smiling and cheering. "This first song is called Say Something and it was written by my Beautiful partner Ally Dawson!". The crowd cheers even louder and I see some girls lift a poster that says "we love you Ally". 'Wow I guess Ally is famous too!'

"I hope you guys enjoy the show!" And with that the music starts.

_'I see you walk by extra fly, baby where you going can I roll?'_

_'Livin beach life feelin right, you're the hottest everybody knows. Oh-oh'_

_'Burnin Up, Burnin Up show em what you got. Yea you got it Baby let it show. Oh-Oh'_

_'Turn it up, Turn it up let me know what's up. Don't just stand there girl I gotta know. Oh-Oh'_

_'Say Something. If you're feelin the vibe'_

_'Say something. Baby don't be so shy'_

_'Say something. Cuz your all in my head like, Oh-Oh Oh-Oh Yea, Yea'_

_'Say Something. Cuz your driving me crazy'_

_'Say Something. Cuz your driving me wild'_

_'Say Something. The way your workin it baby it's, Oh-Oh Oh-Oh Yea, Yea'_

_'When we talk girl fireworks, something like the 4th of July. Oh-Oh'_

_'You're super hot fire hot something like the sun in the sky. Oh-Oh'_

_'Burnin Up, Burnin Up show em what you got. Yea you got it Baby let it show. Oh-Oh'_

_'Turn it up, Turn it up let me know what's up. Don't just stand there girl I gotta know. Oh-Oh'_

_'Say Something. If you're feelin the vibe'_

_'Say something. Baby don't be so shy'_

_'Say something. Cuz your all in my head like, Oh-Oh Oh-Oh Yea, Yea'_

_'Say Something. Cuz your driving me crazy'_

_'Say Something. Cuz your driving me wild'_

_'Say Something. The way your workin it baby it's, Oh-Oh Oh-Oh Yea, Yea'_

_'Oh Yea, Hey baby tell me something lady I gotta know what's up, I gotta know it right now'_

_'Hey baby tell me something lady I gotta know what's up, I gotta know it right now'_

_'Say Something. If you're feelin the vibe'_

_'Say something. Baby don't be so shy'_

_'Say something. Cuz your all in my head like, Oh-Oh Oh-Oh Yea, Yea'_

_'Say Something. Cuz your driving me crazy'_

_'Say Something. Cuz your driving me wild'_

_'Say Something. The way your workin it baby it's, Oh-Oh Oh-Oh Yea, Yea'_

_'Oh Yea'_

The crowd goes wild. Ally and Trish are going crazy but dez on the other hand is just staring at Ally. Wow he actually thinks he has a chance with her. Th rest of the performance goes playing these songs in order. Double Take, Better Together, Who I Am an then Illusion. "Alright guys this last song is dedicated to my best friend and music partner Ally Dawson!". Her eyes lock with my own. 'Alright dude, it's now or never'.

**Hey Guys! It's been a long time. I only get like 5minutes with the computer than I'm kicked off. I'm not so proud of this chapter. I also think I made it way too long for no reason. I feel like I'm only satisfying my self with this story so for the next chapter leave a review or PM me on what you would like to see in the next chapter**

**a) day with Dez**

**b)day with Austin**

**c)day with Trish**

**Anything you want I'll write it in the next chapter just tell me. Alright see you next chapter!**

**-Kpastor03**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Guys!**

**The voting is now closed and the winner is...B) a day with Austin! Thank you to all the voters who reviewed. I would like to send a special shout-out to Guest(I'm not sure how to thank you) for giving me a way to include both a day with Trish and Austin. Thank you for telling me want you specifically wanted to see in this chapter. Now back to the show!  
P.S: you might seriously hate me for what I'm going to do to Austin. Please don't hate me!**

Dez's POV

'No,no,no,no,no,no! I have to get ally out of here before he sings the song! Uh-uh-h-oooh i got it. This is going to hurt really badly' I twist my ankle on a rock and I collapse. "Owwwwwww!" I say cradling my ankle. "Dez what happened!" Ally says while kneeling down to inspect what happened. "I was cheering for Austin when I stumbled on this rock that came out of nowhere! Can you take me to the emergency room?" I say I look up to see if he started the song yet. "Sure Dez c'mon I'll help you up" she gets me to my feet and I'm using Ally for support. The beat drops.

"C'mon we have to go now! My ankle is really hurting!" I say hopping. "Yea lets go" she says and she's leading me to the exit.

Austin's POV

The beat drops and I'm getting ready to sing. I'm about to sing the first line when I see Ally and Dez leaving. Dez is hopping on one foot and he is using Ally for support.'Why are they leaving. Dez probably fell to get Ally's attention. He broke a bone on purpose!?' They leave and are out of the range to hear the song. 'No,no,no,no,no, this cannot be happening! Why does everything bad happen to me! Lets just get the song over with'

'I can get your heart beat-beat-beat-beating like...'

Time skip end of the concert

Ally's POV

Dez's ankle is going to be fine, but for right now he can't leave the his house for the rest of the week.' I wonder what song Austin sang at the concert that he dedicated to me. I'll find out when I come to his house later.' I pull out my phone and text Austin

(Austin-bold, Ally-italics)

'Hey Dez is going to be fine, I'm just waiting for the nurses to finish with his cast so I can drop him off '

'Alright. I hope he is ok. Anyways what time do you think you will be at my house?'

I checked the time and it was 7 o'clock

' about 7:30. So how was the rest of the concert?'

Just then my phone went off with twits and e-mails from cheetah beat. I opened the first. Twit(out of 45 twits total) "OMG are you and Austin a Thing now!? Eeeek! #Auslly forever(1)". 'What is she talking about? Me and Austin are just friends. Although I wish we were more than that...' I opened an e-mail from cheetah beat. "This is totes fantab! Me and the other editors from cheetah beat want to do an exclusive interview of you and Austin's blooming relationship! #AustinAlly-from Megan Simms"

'Yea the concert was great, did you by any chance get any interesting twits?'

'Actually yea and some emails from cheetah beat. They keep on saying something about our relationship. What happened after the concert?'

He didn't reply yet so I opened the other twits.

"It finally happened! I 3 Auslly!"

"Austin and Ally are the perfect couple! :3"

" Awwwww!"

"I'm kind of bummed that Austin is off the market but... At least Auslly is finally happening!"

'Do they think we are Dating? What really happened after the concert!'

I looked at the time. 7:15. Dez walked out the room he was currently held in. His ankle was in a cast and he was using crutches. "Hey Ally!" He said using his crutches to hobble towards me. "Hey Dez! I hope you're okay" I say getting up to give him a hug. "Thank you for caring about me he says returning the hug. "You don't have to thank me that's what friends are for right?" I pull away from his warm embrace and grab my bag from the hospital chair.

"Yea I guess so, anyways my mom says I have to go home would you mind dropping me off?" He says with pleading eyes. "Sure Dez, c'mon lets go". We walk out of the hospital and we make it to my car. I open the door for him and I take his crutches and put them in the backseat. "I thought the guy was supposed to open the door for girl?" Dez says getting in the car. I hop in the driver's side and turn on the engine. "We'll unless you want to risk making your ankle worse, we can start the whole car scene over" I say pulling out of the parking spot.

"Next time, I'm opening the door for you like a gentlemen should" he said. We were about 5 minutes away from his house. "Okay Dez. Thank you? Whenever that times comes, thank you, you are such a gentlemen" I say with the worst British accent. He chuckles and returns the accent. "Why thank you m'lady". We laugh and I pull up to his house. Before I could get out and open his door he gets out. He limps around the car, careful not to mess up his ankle; and opens my door. "Awww Dez thank you, but you didn't have to do that. You risked making you injury worse to open the door for me?".

"Seeing you smile, it's worth it" he says. I give him a hug and he returns it. I look up and lock my eyes with his. He slowly starts leaning in and I do too. We closed the gap and I felt butterflies. But I don't have the same feeling when Austin and I kissed. With Austin, I don't know. With Dez I feel Butterflies but with Austin, I feel fireworks. His lips are actually a little too cold, but Austin's are warm and soft and make me feel safe. We pull away. I pull away from him. "Um, I should probably get your crutches so you can walk.

"Yea, thank you for taking care of me." He says leaning on the door of the car for support. I get his crutches for the backseat and and set them up so he can use them. He takes them and I walk with him to his front step. "Thank you for taking me to the hospital." He says looking down at his shoes. "No need to say thank you Dez, anyway hope you feel better and i'll make sure to visit tomorrow, bye Dez" I give him a hug and he walks inside his house.

I drive to Austin's house and the whole time I'm thinking about the kiss with Dez.

Austin's POV

My phone is flooded with twits and emails from the crazed Auslly shippers, or lunatic fan girls who say they are going to marry me if Ally and I don't work out. 'What is Ally going to think!? Of course she got the twits and emails. What am I going to tell her when she comes here!? This would have been a lot easier if Dez didn't twist his ankle on purpose! I do feel bad though. He is still my best guy friend since kindergarten. Just to think, Ally could break our bond, without even knowing let alone trying.'

I hear the door bell ring and I run downstairs expecting it to be Ally. I opened the door and just as I suspected it was Ally. She looked confused and a little...sad?. "Hey Ally, are you okay? You look sad and confused. Did something happen with Dez? I'm Going to kill that guy if he did anything to hurt you...". "It's ok Dez didn't do anything to hurt me, or at least I don't think". I step aside and let her into my house. "Tell me what happened over some pickles and fruity mint swirl" I say leading her to the kitchen. "Thanks Austin. You always know how to cheer me up" she gives me a hug. I miss the warm and welcoming feeling she gives me hug. It makes me feel...safe.

"Oh my parents went to California for a few days, my aunt is in the hospital" I sigh. "Oh I'm so sorry." She says and she gives me a one-sided hug. "You didn't do anything, why are you saying sorry?" I go to the freezer and pull out the ice cream. "I'm sorry that you and your family are going through this." She says. "Thank you, but she will be fine, but I appreciate that you care." I say I go to my fridge and grab the jar of pickles. "Are you hungry? I will make you some pancakes."

"Yea I'm hungry but, I couldn't ask you to do that." I put the ice cream and the pickles on the counter."No Austin it's the least I could do, you are letting me stay here after all" she goes over to cupboard and pulls out the pancake mix. "Ok, but tomorrow breakfast, lunch and dinner is on me!". She rolls her eyes and turns on the stove.

"So tell me what happened with Dez" I say hoping nothing to serious happened. "Well... I was dropping him off home from the emergency room, and when he opened the door of the car for me, we maybe. Kinda. Sorta. Kissed..." She speaks low, but audible. I choke on the AIR and almost drop the jar of pickles I was in the middle of opening. "WHAT!" I shout. She jumps at the sudden out burst, and drops the box of pancake mix. "Sorry about that, and I'm just as surprised as you are. We just got caught up in the moment, we were using terrible British accents and... I really don't know how this all happened." She puts the skittle(7) on the stove and grabs the milk from the fridge.

'She kissed Dez! Why does the universe hate me so much!? First, she doesn't get to hear the song, and then the twits and emails, and now this!'. "Do you like him? Are you going to date him? Did he ask you out?" I ask really nervous to what the answers to these questions are going to be."maybe, no and no" she says mixing the ingredients. "You might like Dez!?" I say forgetting about the pickles I was going to open. "I said maybe, but I really didn't feel anything with Dez. I felt small butterflies but nothing that will confirm this whole crush thingy."

"Please don't date him!" I plea and I return to trying to open the pickles. "I wasn't planning to, but why?" She pours a small amount of mix on the skittle. "It would be weird to have my best guy friend to date my best girl friend" I said opening up the pickle jar. 'I hate that word, FRIEND. We could be so much more.' She looked up at me, after a few seconds she looked back down and flipped over the half cooked pancake. "Ok, anyways what was with the the twits and emails?"

"Um.. I ...uh." I looked down avoiding her gaze. "The song I dedicated to you, uhh...I think they took it the wrong way.". I say still avoiding her gaze. "What song did you sing?" She asked setting the finished pancake onto a plate, and then placed more mix onto the skittle. "I sang...um...ooh! I sang better together." I looked up to see if she bought my lie. "Oh. Thank you." She looked disappointed. "Yea, anyways what do you want to do after our little feast?". She chuckled. "I'm tired, we could watch a movie in your room." Her eyes still had the hint of disappointment.

"Sure, that sounds great!". I grab the ice cream scooper from the drawer and a spoon. "What movie do you want to see?" She asks. "Umm, I don't know but we will figure it out when the time comes, I guess." She nods in agreement and puts the next finished pancake on the plate, and puts the rest of the mix on the skittle. I grab a bowl and 2 spoons. Maybe something romantic will happen if we share the ice cream. I put the stuff down on the island counter. I go to reach for the ice cream, but my phone, buzzes. I take my phone out of my back pocket and check the message. Of course it's from Dez.

"Ally is mine, you should give up while you have the chance-Dez"

I smirk and reply back

"'Ally just admitted she wasn't planning on dating you, she thought is was just a silly little crush that is going to blow over soon- Austin"

He replied back almost instantly.

"Even of she wasn't planning on dating me, I can change her mind. Besides atleast i know she has a crush on me and we kissed. Do you know if she likes you?"

"Ally and I kissed too. TWICE-Austin"

"Doesn't matter, because tomorrow when she comes to visit, I will do everything in my power to get her to fall in love with me. Anyways I have to go, I have some planning to do ;) -Dez"

I put my phone down and inwardly groaned. The universe really does hate me. She finishes the pancakes and hands me the plate. "Hey Austin are you okay? You don't look so happy and up-beat like you usually are" she asks and grabs the syrup and whip cream. "Yea it's just Dez, and thank you for the pancakes" I grab a fork and knife and coat the pancakes with syrup and whip cream. "It's no problem, what happened with Dez?" She grabs the pre-opened jar of pickles and starts munching on one.

"Yea it's just umm... He got me worried when he told me he felt light headed. He's fine now just needed to eat." I akwardly laugh and shrug it off. Ally looks at me and stares like she is trying to decipher a code. "Of course she could sense my lie, it's Ally she can read me like a book." I thought. "Ok." She drops the topic and continues to munch on pickles. I eat my pancakes in a few short bites.

I put the plate in the sink along with the skittle and the bowl she used to mix the pancake mix. I wash the dishes and put the remainder of the pickle jar in the fridge. "Are you ready to watch the movie?" I ask her. "Yea let me change into my pajamas first. Is that ok with you?" She ask, wiping her face of any pickle juice. "Of course, you don't need to ask to change." I chuckle and she just rolls her eyes. "Ok I'm going to brush my teeth also, pickle breath is pretty nasty." She makes a grossed out face and I laugh. "Ok I'll set up our movie marathon upstairs and get the ice cream ready.".

"Ok, I'll be ready. You should change into your pajamas too, the Miami heat gets uncomfortable at night." She suggest. "You kind of sound like my mom" I chuckle. She chuckles too. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" She asks approaching the bottom of the staircase. "It's a good thing, my mom is awesome!". She laughs "Awwwww thanks Austin your awesome too!". She runs up the steps.

I go to the box in the living room, where we have our movie collection. My dad collects movies, and doesn't watch them. If you ask me it's a waste of money if you're not going to watch it.'what movie could set the "mood"? Let see, she thinks horror movies are boring.' I throw the horror movies to the side. 'She likes silent movies, but we don't have any. We saw titanic TOO many times.' I throw titanic to the side.

'She likes the cheesy, mushy movies! Let see we have a walk to remember(2), the notebook(3), the proposal(4), sleepless in Seattle(5) and Pride&Prejudice(6).Now which one? This is so complicated!' I hear Ally come down the steps. "Hey Austin you could go change now" she turns the corner and leans on the wall. "Ok, hey do you want to watch... Um... The Notebook?". I wasn't sure what movie she would like the best, and The Notebook is actually a really good movie that I wouldn't mind watching again.

"Yes! Actually that's my favorite movie! And Ryan Gosling is just so gorgeous!" She starts squealing like a creepy fan girl, but it looks adorable on her. "Ok, I'll go change and scoop out the ice cream and then we can watch the movie." I grab the DVD from the box and put the box back to its original spot beside the T.V. "Great. I'll be down here probably working on some song lyrics or just writing in my book." She says.

"Great, I'll meet you down here." I stand up and head to the bottom of the stairs. "Sounds like a plan". She says.

Ally's POV

Austin walks to his room and I go to the kitchen to grab my book from my bag. When I get to the kitchen I noticed he only set out ONE bowl and TWO spoons for the ice cream.' Wait does he want to share the ice cream? He probably just forgot to set out the other bowl. I hope he actually is doing what I think he is doing. But why would he want to share ice cream with me?' All of these thoughts are running through my head as I continue to stare at the bowl and spoons. I force myself to look away and forget about the ice cream. I grab my book and a pencil from my bag.

I open my book and walk to the living room. I sit on the couch and start a new page in the worn out leather book.

'Dear Book

I kissed Dez today. And I also kissed Austin Today. Twice. Today is a day filled with surprises. Well, Austin and I kissed because the group of the cute guys were trying to flirt with me, but it was getting really annoying so Austin said we were dating and to prove it he kissed me. And then we kissed again because the Boys thought her forced me into kissing him. So to prove that he didn't, I kissed him. Dez and I kissed because... Well I really don't know why it just sort of happened. Heat of the moment I guess. But with dez I didn't feel the same with Austin. Dez' s lips were cold and stiff. Austin's lips were warm and soft. With Austin I felt alive and free. With Dez I felt trapped and encased. With Austin I felt fireworks. With Dez I felt small tingles, not even butterflies yet.

I'm here now at Austin's house because my dad left for a convention and I left my keys on the house. Did I mention we were alone? His parents went to a visit his sick Aunt in California. But it doesn't matter. I hope a miracle happens and he realizes some sudden feelings for me and we live happily ever after.'

"Hey Ally, are you down here" he peers his head around the corner and sighs In relief. "Good I thought you left". I chuckle and close my book. "Why would I leave? I like spending time with you". I stand up. "Really? You like spending time with me?" He looks at me straight in the eyes. "Of course I do" I walk towards him. He looks down trying to hide his face. After 5 seconds he looks up. "I like spending time with you too" he says. I smile and blush a slight a pink. "Thank you Austin" I wrap my arms around his neck(standing on my tip toes of course) And almost immediately wraps his arms around my waist.

We release each other after about 15 seconds. WAY longer than any friendly hug should ever be. "You ready?" He asks. "Yup" I reply.

* * *

I'm really sorry for the extremely long wait for the next chapter! I was busy studying for the state tests and then the piles of homework afterwards and then my extracurricular activities(basketball, football, rugby, piano, guitar and softball.). I promise I'll update as fast as I can the next chapter. ~ Kpastor03

(1) I have no idea how to use the hash tag, so just pretend I used it write

(2) I do not own "A Walk to Remember"

(3) I do not own " The Notebook"

(4) I do not own " The Proposal"

(5) I do not own " Sleepless in Seattle"

(6) I do not own " Pride&Prejudice"

(7) I don't know what you use to make pancakes with so yea

And most importantly I do not own Austin and Ally.

P.S I also forgot in this story the characters are all some what out of character. Ally especially. Ally will probably be a little out of character every chapter so be ready for it.  
See you guys soon!?


	11. Song Writing & Waffles

**A/N: Ok so this Authors note is sort of important so it's highly recommended you read this. The story is estimated to have 30+ chapters. So forget my first authors note stating it would be around 13-16. I also changed the title of the story because I never really liked the first title. Another thing, I am currently drafting a M rated story. I don't really write that sort of thing but I lost a bet between my friend who is also a fan fiction writer on watt pad. I will be writing more details about the bet in the M story. When it's posted check it out if you are into that stuff. I read it but, never really thought about writing one of my own stories. I apologize for the long Authors note, and the long wait for the new chapter, but I'm not done yet.**

**I never post the chapters on time because I also have other stuff to do. I think I put this in my other Authors note, I'm not sure but anyways, I have in total 17 activities, including sports and my music. And now that it is summer, swimming, track and gymnastics are opening up on top of my already scheduled drum, piano, guitar and violin practices. And football camp is opening along with soft ball and basketball. I have a lot on my plate. But I feel like if posting a chapter had its own scheduled time like my other activities they would be posted on time. And to clarify not all 17 activities are open at the same time. Right now I have only 10 activities.**

**So the point of that long rant( I apologize for that) was to ask you guys, when do you think I should post new chapters? I can't schedule it myself, because then it would be posted every 2 months or so. So review or PM me a schedule and I will try my hardest to stick to it. And please make it realistic and reasonable. I don't think I would be able to update everyday. I'm really sorry for posting the chapter late. I'm also sorry about the long Authors note. With all of that said, Enjoy the Chapter!-Kpastor03**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally. No copyright infringement intended. Only plot and certain characters I "own". I only base this fanfiction off of the show for people's entertainment.**

**Ally's POV**

"Yup." I finish. "Lets go." he grabs my hand and, almost instantly a zap of electricity shoots through my hand and flows through my whole body. I smile at the feeling. He leads us upstairs into his room. He lets go of my hand almost hesitantly like he didn't want to."Would you mind putting the movie on? The DVD is on my bed. I'm going to go scoop the ice cream, I'll be right back." He says. "Ok I'll be here" I say while turning around to grab the DVD. "Alright I'll be down there." he replies. I let out a small chuckle. He runs downstairs to the kitchen.

I take the DVD from the case and put into the DVD player next to his TV. I turn off the lights and sit on his bed and cross my legs. I wiggle around for a little bit to get comfortable, and to make space for Austin. I finally get into a comfortable position when Austin comes into the room. I notice he brought the ONE bowl and TWO spoons from the kitchen earlier. "Hey Ally is alright if we share? I really don't want to wash the extra bowl." he says nervously. _'Thats a little weird because he is never nervous and he has a dishwasher.'_ "Sure I don't mind". "Great." he says.

He sits down next to me on the bed, puts the ice cream on both of our laps and hands me a spoon. "Ready?" He asks. "As ever. " I reply. He nods and plays the movie through his remote. I turn to scoop a spoon full of ice cream and when I see Austin I nearly dropped my spoon into the bowl. The light from the T.V was basically glowing off of his BARE chest. His toned muscles flexing and moving every time he shifts. _'How did I not notice he was shirtless from the beginning? Well I was thinking about what happened today with the kisses and all. So I guess I have an excuse for not noticing.'_

He turns to face me and what I see now is even better. His six pack, (which happens to be very sculpted) is poking out is seemingly glowing and radiating from the light of the TV. "Hey Ally are you ok?" He asks. I snap out my thoughts (or more like drooling over the incredibly hot guy next to me) at his words. "Uh-um. I was a ... Yeah I'm fine thanks for asking." I say.

He gives me a confused look but shrugs it off and continues to watch the movie and eating ice cream. I force my self to look away and concentrate on the movie. I attempt to scoop some ice cream without drooling over Austin or just completely me embarrassing myself in general. But of course I mess up.

The spoon slips from my grasp, and before I had a chance to register what was happening, the spoon lands on his pajama pants.

He jumps at the contact of the cold ice cream and looks down at his pants. "I am so sorry! I didn't mean for that to happen. I got a little distracted and knowing me, I probably would have dropped it regardless of the fact because I'm clumsy, and that's why I'm not trusted with the bigger more expensive instruments at the store,mwhich is also probably why I..." "ALLY!" He shouts. "Oh hi Austin. We're you saying something?" I ask. "Yea! While you were rambling on I was trying to get your attention."

Then I remember I dropped the ice ream on his pajama shorts. "I am really sorry!.." But before I can finish he cuts me off. "Ally! It's ok. I'll change into another pair of pants. And did you know you ramble?" He asks. "I do!? I'm sorry about that too. My dad and Trish actually told me that before but I didn't believe them because I thought they were joking with me to see if I would believe them bu-" Again he cut me off.

"Ally! Your rambling again." He chuckles. "I'm sorry, again for both the rambling and the ice cream situation." I give him a rather shy and sheepish smile. "It's ok. It's cute when you ramble." _'Did he just say it was cute when I ramble? Does he mean like 3 year old with a puppy and a lolipop cute or like more than a friend cute?'_ "Wait wh-" but before I can finish the sentence his eyes go wide as realization washes over him at his previous statement, his cheeks turn a tint of pink. "I going to go change now, ok bye." he finishes quickly and rushes out the room.

"Wait, what just happened?" I think aloud. _'First the kisses with Austin, then the kiss with Dez, and now Austin sort of hinted that he thinks I'm cute!? I have a lot to think about. Maybe I can hang out with Trish tomorrow after work, I NEED to tell her about the kisses with both Austin and Dez.'_ I look up to the T.V screen, to the scene where Noah and Allie, are on the porch with Noah's father.

_'What if my life was a romance movie? Of course I would be Allie(we have the same first name) and Austin could be Noah..., wait... Did I?... Am I falling for Austin? That explains why I felt more with Austin, then with Dez, but.. We're best friends! This is supposed to be a small crush that's supposed to blow over in a week or two. If I fall for him it change our friendship, it cold ruin our songwriting, it would never be the same. I need to stop over thinking and relax...'_

I take a deep breath and let my eyes close. I slowly open my eyes and I see Austin walk into the room. May I add still shirtless and now in pajama pants decorated with pancakes with mustaches wearing manacles and top hats on them. "Um, nice pants?" I question more than state. I guess he didn't pick up the question because he responded with "really? Thanks!" And he hopped on the bed with a grin.

_'Awww, he is so Adora- No! Bad thoughts, just pay attention to the movie.'_ I force myself to concentrate on the movie but I couldn't. I had so many thoughts about what happened through the course of the day. The kisses, the encounter with boys at Phil's fun town, the concert, the twits, the e-mails and the whole day in general. I didn't even realize when the movie was over and Austin turned on the lights to clean up.

I look up to see Austin with tear stains on his face. "Austin were you crying?" I laugh as he nods and looks away embarrassed." It's just so romantic." he sobs out. "Awwww, wittle Austy was cwying." I gush. He pouts and leaves the room with the bowl._' Awww he is so sensitive and romanti- No! Again with these bad thoughts, Go Away!'._

He returns to the room, and shuts the door. He turns to look at me. "Hey Alls, you Ok?" He asks. "Yea I'm fine, I just need to sleep this off." He stares at me for a while, but he decides to leave me alone. I relax and lay down on his bed as he turns off the light and T.V. I let my eyes drift closed as sleep slowly dawns over me. I feel the bed sink down next to me and the bed sheets rest on top of Austin and I.

Before I completely fall asleep I feel sudden warmth surround my body. Austin's arms were wrapped around my waist and his face was buried in my hair. Although it is a little weird for your best friend to do that, I couldn't care less. His warmth was comforting and made even more tired. I relaxed into his chest and finally let sleep overcome me.

Austin's POV

Wow, what a day. I can't believe Ally is being so calm about this, I mean she kissed Both Dez and I, her phone being overwhelmed with twits and e-mails. I would've exploded and locked my self in my room, with dougie the dolphin and slept for the rest of the week. Ok so maybe using a song she wrote, for technically another girl wasn't the best idea, but I can't write songs to save my life. If I write her song, it would show I truly care for her. But I still can't write a song!

I let out a sigh. Well Dez is hurt so he won't be leaving the house for a while, I got him out of the way. _'Cmon Austin use your brain powers, think! Ally has to work Tomorrow, so that gives me about... 7 hours.(Ally's work schedule 9-4, Pretend a back up employee is going to cover 4-10:30. And she gets a 45 minute lunch break at 1:00.) that's enough time to write a song showing my best friend and love of my life how I feel right? Actually I might need 8... Years. How does Ally do this all the time?'_

I move a little closer to Ally, and I notice she is already asleep. 'She smells like Vanilla and strawberries' I think as I take a breath. _'I should go to sleep if I'm going to write this song tomorrow'_ those are my last thoughts as I slowly drift off into my dreams, most likely about Ally, but I'll leave that to your imagination.

(Time skip 8:00in the morning)

**Ally's POV**

My eyes slowly open as I come to the end of my dream. Austin and Dez were there, and Trish was there. It started with all of us in sonic Boom... Oh My Pickles! i need to get ready for work! I rush out of the bed and into the bathroom. I decided to wear bright yellow jeggings with a blue top that is bejeweled at the neck line and a white denim jacket, that's stops in the middle of my stomach. To complete are bright blue toms and my 'Ally' Necklace**(1)**.

I let my hair fall into natural curls, and do light make up. I brush my teeth and grab my bag. I leave a note telling Austin I left for work and I grab an apple before I leave. I set out on my walk to the store munching on my apple._ 'I need to visit Dez tomorrow. I also need to talk to Trish today.'_ I arrive at the store about 15 minutes later, apple disposed of 10 minutes ago.

I open up the store and since I'm about 30 minutes early, I go to the practice room. As I enter the room I throw my bag on one of the chairs and I sit down on the piano bench. I let my fingers rest on the keys, and simply wait for some sort of melody to come to me. But for the first time nothing does. I let out a frustrated sigh.

_'I need to relax, and let loose.'_ I check the time. About 20 minutes 'till opening. I go to the fridge we have located in the corner of the room. I take out a tube of go-gurt**(2)** and go over to the couch. I pull out my phone and text Trish. Hopefully she is awake.

(Trish-bold, Ally-regular)

'Hey Trish. Are you awake?'

**'Yea, I need to be on time for work'**

'Work?'

**'Oh right, guess who got a job at willy's waffle warehouse!(3)'**

I giggle, I can imagine Trish dressed as a giant waffle doing her signature pose.

'Oh that's cool, do you want hang out after work today? I get off at 4'

**'Sure, I was probably going to get fired around 3, so I'll come by the store at around 3:45, is that alright?' **

'Thats great, I need to talk to you about something.'

_**'Alright I g2g, ttyl'**_

'Bye'

I check the time. 10 minutes to opening. I take a chug of the go-gurt. _'Im soooooo boreeeeddd'_ I think as go back over to the piano bench. I start to hit random keys as austin would normally do when he is bored. Some how, while I was lost in my thoughts I started playing the melody to better together. That was the time Team Austin was almost separated. Evil Demonica Dixon. I can't imagine what life would be like with out Austin in my life. Austin would move on and find a new songwriter, much better than me.

I snap out my thoughts when I realize the store opens in 5 minutes. I get up from the piano bench and go downstairs. I flip the sign to open and unlock the cash register. I throw out the go-gurt tube, and as I turn around I see Jake, Ethan, Dallas, Elliot walk into the store.

"Are you guys always together?" I laugh. They smirk and look at each other. "I guess you could say that, unless we're on dates" Dallas speaks up and gives me a suggestive smile.

"Ha-ha rightttt..." I say awkwardly and back up from the counter a little. "So what do you guys need, we have guitars, drums, pianos, microphones, any of your music needs. So what are you guys looking for?" I finish. "We'll actually, last time we were here, we were looking for 2 acoustic guitars." Jake says and Ethan nodded with him.

"Oh right I remember, ok come over here I'll show you the guitars." I led them over to the guitar section of the store. "So what type of music do you guys play?" I ask. "We'll I play more of soft country type music." Jake says. "I play more of upbeat, pop sort of thing." Ethan says.

"Ok for Jake I would recommend the Ibanez Art-wood series AW3000WC**(4). **It plays soft music and it really easy to tune. And for Ethan I would recommend the Yamaha LL26**(5)**. It plays smooth chords and is low costs for its model series." I gave them the guitars.

"Wow, thanks. Do you mind if we try them out?" They both ask. "Sure, no problem." I say._'wow they seem nice today. They didn't hit on me or try any pick up lines. Maybe they really are nice guys.'_ "Ok, call me back when you make your decision." I tell them before I walk over to Dallas and Elliot,

"So what are you guys looking for?" I ask smiling because the day has gone smoothly so far. "Well, I play the drums." Elliot says. "And I play Piano, bass and I sing**( I am aware Dallas in the show does not sing, I imagine Dallas's voice would sound like Drew Seeley's, you can imagine his voice like anybody you want.)**

"Wow, that's cool. Ok Elliot the drums are over there." I gesture over to the drums section.

"I will be with you In a minute" I tell Elliot as he walks over to a pair of drums. "Ok, what do you want to look at first?" I ask Dallas. "Keyboards" he responds after some thought." Ok, can you follow me over here" I walk over to the keyboards hung up on the wall and he follows.

"All of these keyboards play a wide range of music genres because of the variety of sound settings you can place them on. The only choice is what price would you want to pay. What is your budget?" I ask, as I turn around to face him. "$1500" he answered and looked at the keyboards on the wall with fascination. "That's good, all these keyboards are within your budget." I say

"I can't decide, can I look at the bass guitars while I think this over?" He asked averting his gaze from the keyboards to me. "Sure, they are next to the drum section." He nods and walks over the bass guitars._' This is going great so far. Did they really change? Is this part of some plan? WhAt are these boys up to?'_ I think as I walk over to Elliot who is lightly tapping the cymbal on the test drum set.

"Hey Elliot, do you need any help?" He looks up and he gives me a warm smile. I return his smile and he gives me a slight nod. " I play alternative rock and a little bit of indie rock every once in a while. All the drum sets look good but I don't know which one is best." He finishes. "Well for alternative rock, We have pacific line**(6)**, very clean cuts and a good price. For indie music we have maple**(7)**sets. The maple sets play soft and also a good price." I finish my little speech, and I look behind me to see Jake and Ethan playing the guitars, smiling the whole time.

"Another set I would recommend, are the DW**(8)**sets. They are a little more expensive but they have better sound quality and they play all music genres." He gives me a small smile. "Thank you for the help, I'll come back with Dallas tomorrow. This is a hard choice to make." He had this weird, but still in a way cute thinking face. _'Not as cute as Austin's thinking face. Ahhhhhh! Bad thoughts, Bad thoughts. He will never like you back, stop doing this to yourself!'_ I shake my head as I try to get rid of those thoughts.

"Great, I'll be here tomorrow." I inform them. They nod and walk over to Jake and Ethan. _'Something is going on, they are being way to nice. They should've hit on me by now. Only if Austin were here, he would protect me. STOP, THESE THOUGHTS WON'T STOP! Ok Ally relax, calm down. Enjoy it while lasts.'_

I walk over to Jake and Ethan. "Have you guys decided?" I ask. "Yea we'll take them." They say in unison. They look at each other and start to laugh. I ring them up and they get ready to leave. " I will see you guys tomorrow." I say' referring to Elliot and Dallas. "Great it's date!" Dallas says. _'Did he just say its a date?'_ "Wait wh-" I start but they walk out before I can finish.

_'And there goes the plan. If Austin were here, he would help me get out of this. STOP THINKING ABOUT AUSTIN!_'. I look up to see a mob of customers walk into the store. _'Lets just get is day over with.'_ I think as I put n a smile, and walk over to a group of customers.

Austin's POV

(At his house in his room, 9:45)

I grab some pencils and some pieces of paper. _'Song writing time!'_ I think as sit down in the computer chair I have in the far corner in the room, in front of my desk. "Ok let's do this." I crack my fingers and made an unsuccessful attempt to crack my neck. I ended up with sore fingers and a crick in my neck. _'Great start so far'_ I think sarcastically. "Ok, now how does Ally do this?" I ask myself.

_'She starts with... inspiration! Ok well of course my inspiration would be Ally. Now... A melody? I'm so confused.'_ I turn to face my night stand next to my bed where my alarm clock is.' It's 10:00. I have 6 hours. _'Ok, what do I love about Ally? Everything Duh, if that wasn't obvious. I'm crazy about her.'_

_'Cause every little thing bout you is makin' me_

_Every little thing bout you is makin' me_

_Go go go, go go go_

_It's making me go go go crazy'_

**(9)**

"Yes my first lyrics! Now I just need the rest! That sounded a lot better in my head." I shrug and return to my songwriting. I scribble down the lyrics quickly before I lose them. _'Ok just keep on thinking about Ally, that should be easy, she is all I think about!'_

_'Every thought I think about, it's all about you..'_

_'Yay! More lyrics!' _I write them down on the paper. I look over to my alarm clock again. 10:45. _'Wow, it took that long to come up with 2 lines!? This is going to take way longer than 6 hours. Well now it's basically 5 hours. Ok back on track, what specific things do I love about Ally? I love how sweet she is. She would drop everything she is doing to help somebody. I also love her bad dancing, it's so cute and adorable when she does it.'_

_'With your two left feet, and how your just so sweet...'_

_'This is getting easier. No just to put them together.' _I write down the new lyrics under the second set.

"Every thought I think about, it's all about you. With your two left feet, and how your just so sweet..." I sing. _'I need a melody.' _I look across the room to where my guitar is. I stand up and walk over to it. I can still see where I engraved "A.M+A.D" with a heart around it. Yea.. I don't show her this guitar

I sit on my bed, adjusting the guitar to where I can play, but still comfortable. "Every thought I think about, it's all about you. With your two left feet, and how your just so sweet..." I sing, while strumming the guitar. _**'Ok, the melody to better together(10)didn't work, umm..' I try again but with the melody to it's me; it's you(11).**_

_'Ok that didn't work either. One more time.'_ I try again but instead of using an old melody I let my hand take over, and see what comes out of it.**( this is where he would play, the melody and rhythm from Shane Harper's rocket ship. I do not own Shane Harper or Rocket ship. I will be using his song in this story.)**

"That's perfect!" I write down the string of notes I played on the very top of the page. I glance over my shoulder to check the time.12:00. _'Why does time pass so quickly! Ok don't freak out, you have 4 hours. Whatever I don't finish, I can always finish when ally is visiting Dez right? No that's a horrible idea. Dez can win her over and there will be no point for the song.'_

I hear my stomach grumble._' I guess songwriting takes a lot out of you.' _I get up and go downstairs and to the kitchen. I open up the freezer and rip open the package of toaster pancakes. I know what your thinking " aren't they toaster waffles?". No they are not, waffles will never be as good as pancakes; therefore toaster pancakes.

I pop 4 into the toaster, and turn around to grab the syrup, whip cream and chocolate syrup. I grab a cup and pour myself a cup of milk. What? Don't judge me, it's good for your bones. About 3 minutes later the toaster makes that weird ding noise, telling me that the pancakes are ready. I grab a plate and quickly put the pancakes on it, they are hot you know.

I drench the pancakes in syrup and whip cream before putting on the chocolate syrup. I then drizzled the chocolate syrup on top of the whip cream mountain. I grab a fork and knife and dig in. I'm done with the stack of pancakes in minutes. I put my plate and the utensils in the sink before I run back upstairs to finish the song.

As I enter my room, I look at the time._' I've been checking that a lot lately.' 12:15. I'll take ally out for lunch. It'll give some more inspiration if I hang out with her. Yea.. That would help me write the song. I should get ready now, so I can leave before her lunch break starts._ I get up and head to the shower. I turn on the water and wait for it to heat up. The hat water helps me relax and clear my head.

I test the water before I take off my clothes and jump in the shower.

**(5 minutes later)**

I turn off the water and wrap myself in my towel before I get out of the shower. I dry myself and go back to my room. I put on my black denim means with the chain on my right leg. I put on a yellow muscle shirt and over a red, blue and black plaid button up. Of course the buttons are opened up all the way. I roll up the sleeves to my elbows. I put on my dog whistle chain, and my red Supra's**(12)**. I ruffle up my hair a little bit, because I know Ally likes it that way. I apply light cologne and then check my appearance before I grab my wallet, phone, and keys.

Before I leave I fold up the song and put it in my back pocket with the pencil I was using; with additional paper just in case. I go to the bathroom and brush my teeth. After I finish, I finally leave the house.

I check the time on my phone. 12:30. _'The walk is about 10 minutes. I could just chill at the store with her until its time for her lunch break._

**(10 minutes later, Miami Mall)**

I finally get to the mall. I check the time on my phone. 12:40. It's going to take 5 minutes to get across the mall and to Sonic Boom. As I'm walking I see Dallas and Elliot walking to the exit of the mall. _'Not these guys! They are everywhere!'_ I hide my face and walk faster before they can see me but its too late, they are walking over to me.

"Hey look it's Moon!" Elliot says as he's approaching me. "What do you want Elliot?" I say harshly. "Woah, why so harsh Moon? Ally break up with you Already? You had it coming Moon. You're not good enough for her. She needs a real man, not some girly pop star." Dallas says, with a smirk on his face.

"No. We are still together. What do you guys really want?" I ask as nice as possible. "Just wanted to tell you that we are going on a date with her. tomorrow. Look like she's over you. Well at least you enjoyed the 2 days you had with her. Later Moon." Elliot finishes and walks off with Dallas before I had a chance to react.

_'Wait what!? Ally has a date with those jerks!? Aren't we dating? Oh wait that's only I'm my imagination. How do they both have date with Ally? She is too nice and too much of a goody two shoes to date 2 people at the same time. What are they talking about?'_ as I come to my final thoughts about this situation, I slowly start to come back to reality.

I come out of my state of shock, and run to sonic boom as fast as I can. I reach the store in a minute. I see Ally behind the counter, beautiful as always. "Ally! You have a date with Elliot and Dallas!? Why!? Don't you know I L-" I was going to finish the sentence, but I chose to keep it to myself.

"Never mind that last part, but Why!?" I finish, nearly yelling. "Um, hello to you to Austin." And she gives me a scared look. "Oh, Hi Ally." I say "ok mow Why!?" I plead. " ok I know what you're thinking, but it's not what it sounds like." And she raises her Hands in front of me to calm me down.

"Then what is it!?" I half yell, half ask. "Dallas and Elliot were looking for instruments this morning and they couldn't decide which model they wanted. So, they said they were going to come back tomorrow with there final decision. And they called it a date before I could say anything." She finishes and legs a long breath. I let out a sigh of relief. "Ok, good. I can't imagine you dating those jerks." I say.

She smiles. "Thank you for caring, but why do you care so much? If it was Trish she would tell me not to date them but, let me do whatever. You seem like you were going to murder them. Why do you care so much?" She asks, looking at me with her chocolate doe eyes.

"Because I don't want you to get hurt. You're my best friend, and I can't stand to see you hurt." I wasn't lying. I don't want to see her hurt. But that's not the major reason. "Really?" She asks softly. I give her a slight nod of my head. "Thank you Austin, for being a great friend" she says and pulls me in for a hug. I slightly cringe at the word friend, but luckily she doesn't notice it. Every time we touch I feel the same spark run through my body. Each time stronger then the last.

I pull away, a little hesitant at first but I need to take her to lunch. "Ok Alls I am taking you to lunch. C'mon lets go" I take her hand and drag her out the store. I close the door on the way out. "Wait I need to lock up the store!" Ally complains, but made no effort to stop me. "The store will be fine, nobody will walk in if they see nobody there. And besides I closed the door, the people will think the store is locked." I reason, still dragging her across the mall to the food court.

"If the store gets robbed, it's on you" she laughed. "Ooh, is THE Ally Dawson being irresponsible!? I never thought I'd see the day." I tease. She rolls her eyes. I slow down to a normal pace, but Ally never let go of my hand. I steal a glance at Ally, she's smiling wide as if she doesn't have a care in the world. She catches me looking at her, and she looks back at me, smiling even wider.

"Where do you want to go for lunch" I ask her. She ponders the question for a moment then replies back. "We should go to Willy's Waffle Warehouse. Trish is working there now. Do to want go? And don't worry they have Pancakes also."

"Whatever you want, doesn't matter to me as long as I'm with you." My eyes go wide as I realized what I just said. I blush and look away hoping she didn't hear what I said. She didn't bring it up. The rest of the walk was semi-awkward thanks to my slip of the tongue. _'Smooth Austin. Real Smooth.'_ Despite the sort of awkwardness in the atmosphere, she made no move to let go of my hand.

We reached Willy's Waffle Warehouse, in 5 minutes. We were greeted at the door by none other than Trish. "Hey guys!" She exclaims. When she sees our joined hands, she gave me a knowing look. I didn't exactly tell Trish I'm in love with Ally, she just kind of knew. But I guess nothing gets by Trish.

"So, I see you guys got comfortable." And she smirks. Instead of blushing and letting go like I thought she would, she surprised both Trish and I. She gave my hand a slight squeeze and said "Oh shut up Trish." And returns Trish's smirk. "Ooh Ally's stepping out today. I like it. " and she rubs her hands together like she is planning something.

"Ok we're going to go before you plan to blow up Dez's house or something." And I pull ally towards a booth, not before Ally says "Trust me, she wouldn't do that." Leaving Trish's mouth agape. When we finished getting situated and Trish finally closes her mouth, she brings us menus. "Hey Ally can I talk to you for a second?" She asks gripping ally's arm.

"Um sure." But she seems a little unsure. She gets up and Trish leads her to what I'm guessing is the ladies bathroom. And now my hand is cold and lonely.

Ally's POV

"Look, Trish I'm sorry for what I said back there, I didn't know it would hurt you or offend you." I say. "This is not about that. And it's okay. I actually like the fact that you said that. It means your finally stepping out of your shell, out of your comfort zone." She says, and she smiles. "Okay. Than what do you want to talk about?".

"Austin" she states. "W-what about Austin" I say nervousness evident in my voice. She notices my nervousness, but decides not to question for now. "You'll tell me later, about your problem with Austin" I sighed out of relief. "But for now, Austin so likes you." She says as nonchalantly as possible. If it was possible I would be choking on the air right now.

"What! No he doesn't." I say and shake my head. She nods frantically. "He probably loves you as well." She says her grin getting wider as we go deeper into the delicate subject. "No he doesn't Trish. Why are you bringing this up now anyways?" I ask.

"It's obvious by the look in his eyes. The way he talks to you. The chemistry between you guys is strong. But you are too oblivious and insecure about yourself to realize. Now go over there and flirt!." And she pushes me back over to Austin. "Wait Trish!" But, it's already too late, she already wandered off back into the kitchen. "Hey Austin." I say as casually as I could. "Hey Ally, are you ok? What did you guys talk about?" He asks.

'I'll give Trish's idea a shot'. "Trish thinks you have a crush on someone" I state. He eyes go wide and he looks away avoiding eye contact with me. "I'm guessing with your body language you do. " my heart breaks a little, because I know it's not me and I figured out I have feelings for Austin. He gives a sheepish smile and nods just enough for me to notice.

'Time to be a good best friend.' I smile. "Sooo... Who is it!?" I ask a little excited and nervous to find out who the lucky lady is. I have the slightest bit of hope that it is in fact me. "I can't exactly tell you." He says and finally looks up at me. "Please! Who is it! Who is It!" And I stoke his right arm. He seems surprised by the sudden contact and jumps back a little but eases into it a little bit.

"I won't tell you Ally" I can't tell he is loosening up now, because he smiles and chuckles a bit. "Fine, can you at least describe this person." And I let go of his arm. "Okay, I don't see why not. What do you want know." Now that I think about it, I regret asking that question. Because now I have to listen to the "Angel" that came down and stole his heart. Nice going Ally.

"Um, Do I know her?". I ask. "Yes." He replies. **(Okay at this point it's just going to go back and forth between them starting with Ally)**

"Do I like this person?"

"I'm pretty sure you do"

"Is she into music?"

"Yea, maybe a little more than I am."

"Okay. Um what is her personality like?"

"She's kind, sweet, funny, smart, super cool once you get to know her and well perfect in my opinion. She is literally the girl of my dreams."

My heart broke a little with every word. I could never compete with his dream girl.

"What does she look like?"

"I'm going to go into too much detail. She has brown hair like yours, and the same color eyes as you do. She not tall, but not short. She's beautiful beyond belief. She is gorgeous, stunning, and all those other words, but even better than that."

I think over his description in my head. There's only one girl I know who is like that...

"You have a crush on Kira Star!" I exclaim.**(in this story Austin never dated Kira.)** his eyes go wide, and he starts to laugh really hard. "HaHa! A-A-L-LY" he doubles over with laughter and he clutches his stomach. His laughter dies out after about 3 minutes. He wipes his eyes of any moisture that may have escaped. "Woo Ally that was hilarious! Kira Star! No way. Do you remember her terrible breath. I would never want to go out with her." He finishes.

"Yes I remember her breath but, I also remember she went to the dentist and stopped eating garlic and anchovy pizza. Austin what's really holding you back?" I ask. "First, I don't like Kira Star. Even if she got her breath freshened. Her father is the head of my record label and she does act like every one she bow down to her because her father is Jimmy Star. I'm afraid to go after the girl because I'm afraid of rejection. And what would happen to our friendship? We would never be the same if we broke up." He finishes with a gloomy sigh.

_' now I'm confused. If it's not Kira, than who else could it be? Could it be Trish? No it can't be. Trish isn't into to music as much as Austin. Could it be Brooke? No it can't be her either; she is pretty tall. This is a long shot but what if it's the European super model? That would explain the "beautiful beyond belief" part. But she only knows like 7 words of English. I can't think of anybody else. Unless it's... Could it be me? Nooooo. That was a stupid thought. What are the chances of Austin Moon, international pop-star and teenage heartthrob; like me? Austin could have literally any girl he wanted just by his looks alone. Why would he go for innocent little Ally Dawson? I'm his Best friend he doesn't see me as anything more than that.'_

I guess Austin saw the looks on my face as I was contemplating the other girls it could be, because he finally spoke up. "Ally, you really don't see it do you?" He asks. I shake my head 'no'. He frowns a bit. "Why are you afraid of rejection? You're Austin Moon. Overnight Internet Sensation." I state like it wasn't obvious enough. "That's another reason why I like her. She's not like other girls. She doesn't care who I am. She looks for the kind of guy who would let her cry on his shoulder, the kind of guy who would catch her when she falls, the kind of guy who isn't afraid to be himself." He finishes, love clear in his eyes.

"Wow. You've got it bad. Being insecure about yourself shouldn't stop you from going after the girl of your dreams. If she doesn't see what a great guy you are then it's her loss." He smiled when I finished speaking but frowned again after a moment. "She only sees me as a friend. And Dez is also in love with her." Putting air quotes around in love with. "And I'm pretty sure she likes Dez back. So I pretty much lost all my chances with her." He lets out an exasperated sigh.

"Looks like this girl stole everyone's heart. Does she have like powers or something?" I joke. He chuckles. _'It can't be Kira. As far as I know Dez doesn't like her._ "If you are really in love with this girl like you say are, you would do everything in your power to make sure, nothing changes between you two, if you guys ever do break up. And just because you think this girl likes Dez back, doesn't mean you shouldn't stop fighting for her. Maybe she is stuck in the middle between you and Dez. She might just need the extra push in the right direction. You still have a chance, never give up."

"Preach!" He exclaims and puts his hands up. I laugh. "Is there any other friends she has under her spell?" Laughing a little between the words.

Austin's POV

"Is there any other friends she has under her spell?" She asks. _'And you've got all my friends sayin' whoa oh oh oh'_ Hey those would great lyrics for the song! I quickly grab a napkin and hurriedly scribble down the words before I forget. I read over the words again and then nod in approval at the lyrics _'I just need to transfer them over later'_. I look up and Ally is sporting and amused yet confused face**(that rhymes XD)**. "You ok there buddy?" And she giggles.

"Yea I'm fine. I'm writing a so- I mean I'm writing down ideas for the English paper that's due next week" I can't let her know I'm writing her a song. "Well I guess that makes sense, since you know it's the middle of July and school doesn't start for another 6 weeks." She is full out laughing at my mistake. I blush and mentally face palm. _'Again, real Smooth Moon; Real Smooth.'_

"Um, anyways. Where is Trish? Shouldn't she have taken our orders by now?" I say, desperately trying to change the subject. "I saw her going into the kitchen. She's probably too busy writing her English paper!" She erupts in laughter at her comment. Her laughter dies down after a while. "Ha ha, very funny." I say sarcastically, while giving her a playful glare. She wipes her forehead with the back of her hand and laughs one last time. "Now that I think about it, you are right. Where is Trish?" At the end of her sentence Trish comes out of her hiding space behind our booth. "I'm right here!" She says. Ally and I both jump at Trish's sudden appearance.

Trish starts laughing. "You should've seen your faces!" She manages to choke out. We both send her glares. "Although it was kind of funny" Trish's laughter finally getting to me. I let out a continuos stream of giggles. Ally continued to glare at us but, eventually she couldn't fight the smile that was creeping on her face. Ally's melodious laughter filled the air along with her million dollar smile.

"Anyways, what could I get you guys?" She asks as she starts doodling on the small notepad. We ordered and Trish left to the kitchen, not before a not so subtle whisper of "ask her out". Try making Ally believe that "flask stir spout" is a new dance. To as simple as it seems. Yeah, Not the best with thinking on my feet. I ordered a stack of pancakes with whip cream, syrup, chocolate syrup with a cherry on top; and a chocolate milkshake with whip cream.

Ally ordered a small stack of pancakes( she knows how I feel about waffles) with syrup and a chocolate milkshake with whip cream as well. When Trish was out of ear shot Ally spoke up. "So coming back to the topic of 'mystery girl', who is it?" She asks. "I'm not going to tell you" and I booped her nose. She smiles, but it soon faltered as she remembered what we talking about. "Why not? No one I know or particularly like fit your description. And I don't know that many people." She deadpans.

"Can we please drop the subject. I'm going to asks her out, I just want to make it special.". "Good for you Austin. I hope you and 'mystery girl hit it off" she finishes with a smile. But as I look in her eyes, I see this indecipherable emotion clouding her eyes. "Me too." And I smile back. "So anyways, I have a few ideas for a new song. When is your next concert?" She asks. I really don't want to talk about my career. "Can we not talk about my career? I want to learn more about the famous Ally Dawson" and I wave my hands for emphasis.

"Oh ok. Well what do you want to know?" She asks. "What's your favorite food? Your favorite color? Who would play you in a movie about your self? **(good luck Charlie anybody?)**. "Ok. Pickles, red and... Laura Marano." She finishes. I nod, storing this information into the special section of my brain reserved specially for Ally. "Now what about you?" She asks.

"Duh, Pancakes, yellow and Ross lynch" I take a sip of the water Trish left us. "Why Ross Lynch? I thought you going to say Bradley Cooper or something." She asks. "He looks a lot like me! It's like looking into a mirror!" I exclaim. "Your right, I never really compared you to him. I get so distracted he's just so darn cute!". And she giggles and sends me a flirtatious wink. This totally throws me off my game. _'Is ally flirting with me? More importantly she just called me cute. Austin 1, Dez 0. Score! This day just got a little interesting.'_

**A/N: so that's the end of the chapter! I'm sorry for taking so long to post. My sports and music are becoming a bigger part of my life, and could one day bring me a successful career and hopefully a good college. Please don't hurt me! Anyways I stopped there because I realized I haven't put my readers enough in the story. Since they want to know each other better I'm asking in total 10 questions each. Review or PM me the answer to these Questions:**

**Favorite Band(s)?**

**Favorite Movies?**

**Favorite Solo Artist?**

**Hobbies?**

**Favorite Song?**

**Least Favorite foods?(excluding pancakes and pickles)**

**Favorite Animal?**

**If you were on a stranded Island for a week what would you bring?(food and water provided somehow)**

**Coke or Pepsi? Classic question. I can't wait to see the answers!**

**Favorite Superhero? Also can't wait to see the answer to this one! **

**I know I'm asking a lot from you guys but can you please, review or PM the schedule from the top Authors note and the answer to these questions. I will be selecting two people from random. I hope you enjoy this chapter! And to anybody who is from Columbia( I'm from Columbia and Puerto Rico.) happy late Colombian Independence Day!-kpastor03.**

**(1) I am really sorry about her outfit, I'm not the best with Ally's sense of style. And I do not own TOMS.**

**(2) I do not own go-gurt. I know it's Laura Marano's favorite!**

**(3) I do not own Willy's waffle warehouse. If it is a real place.**

**(4) I do not own the guitar or the brand.**

**(5) again I do not own the guitar or the brand.**

**(6) I do not Pacific Line.**

**(7) I do not own Maple.**

**(8) I do not own DW.**

**(9) these lyrics are from Shane Harper's Rocket Ship. I do not Shane Harper or Rocket Ship.**

**(10) I do not own Better Together.**

**(11) I do not own it's me; it's you.**

**(12) I do not own Supras.**


End file.
